Embracing Humanity
by Blackstorm808
Summary: Death is absolute. It has no favorites. It has no exceptions. Except one. Bella is death's mediator. She speaks for those who no longer have a voice, and helps balance the spirit world. It's a taxing job and every day a piece of her dies. Her humanity is hanging on by a dangerously thin thread. When the Cullen's pull her into their world will she lose herself entirely? femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a different type of story for me-twisting twilight into a psychotic thriller instead of a romance type thing...It will be a femslash eventually I just haven't decided if I want Bella with Alice or Rosalie.**

**I apologize beforehand for any mistakes this story is unbeta-ed and the character's are the property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Read and Enjoy~**

* * *

It was happening again.

I sighed, exhaling oxygen out of pale trembling lips.

"Another person died." I breathed quietly, knowing that everyone in the house could hear me. The perks of being immortal were endless. Superior hearing was just one of many highly attuned senses we had. Courtesy of being a vampire-thank you Carlisle.

The words had barely escaped my lips when I found myself surrounded by my coven-which, as of right now consisted of Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward-my adopted siblings. Carlisle was engrossed in hospital work, and therefore unavailable. The matriarch of our little coven- Esme was no doubt flitting from store to store looking for replacement furniture. Emmet's rough housing had totaled yet another couch-clumsy goofball.

"Did you have a vision? I thought you said you couldn't see the murderer, so you couldn't see his victims either." Jasper said softly, his accent thickening as he became more concerned. I let his soothing voice caress my beast and I edged towards him. Jasper intuitively knew that I craved contact right now. I needed him. His wiry arms reached out for me and I melded against him.

"Jasper's right. Your visions are subjective Alice, and you said when all these murders started that the person responsible is not making any decisions." Edward interjected running a hand through his sex hair.

I shook my head negatively as I relaxed in Jasper's embrace. "I said I couldn't see the culprit in my visions, not that they weren't making any decisions." I corrected my mind reading brother. His only response was an undignified snort.

_And that piss poor attitude right there dear Edward is why Jasper is my favorite._

Edward scowled at my thoughts.

I gave him an adorably innocent look.

"I don't get it Ali-cat. If you can't see the murderer than how did you know someone else died?" Emmet asked his brow furrowed in confusion. Rosalie said nothing but leaned back against her husband mirroring my position with Jasper. A very perturbed expression marred her features.

"I've been watching everyone in Forks. It's difficult focusing on so many people, and paying attention to their every little decision but it paid off. I saw this person decide to run and than meet an untimely demise a second later."

"Finally." Rosalie grunted shaking her head.

I visibly saw her relief, or perhaps it was Jasper's settle heavily over the room. We were sick of seeing the people of Forks Washington getting picked off one by one by some obscure supernatural force. For the past three months people have been dying mysteriously. A string of cold blooded murders had everyone in this town on edge. The humans were terrified, and even my coven of immortal blood sucking vampires were concerned.

What manner of beast managed to avoid detection from the police force, a vampire coven, and a werewolf pack?

It was completely unheard of.

"Well who died?" Jasper asked after a moment of prolonged silence.

I grimaced, unable to hide the hint of grief that crossed my expression. My most recent vision was still so raw. Unbidden the image danced across my thoughts. Disfigured corpse. Blood everywhere. Broken bones. Dull lifeless eyes gazing back at me. Almost choked by the graphic picture I closed my eyes. "Benjamin Montgomery." I rasped.

"Ben? Angela's Ben?" Rosalie's question hung in the air robbing every one of words.

Mutely my family gazed at each other.

Angela was one of the rare humans we could tolerate. She was introverted, shy, and incredibly intelligent. Unlike most of the adolescent population of Forks she actually had some morals. She was a good person, and soon-she was going to find out her boyfriend was dead.

She was going to be devastated.

"We have to stop this." Edward growled.

"And how do you suggest we do that Edward?" Rosalie asked glaring frostily at him. "We've been unsuccessful at tracking this thing so far. It slips in and out of Forks like a wraith and leaves decapitated body parts behind. There's no scent anywhere, no sign of forced entry anywhere, no evidence of anyone being with the victims except the fact that they're a mangled puddle of human flesh afterwards. What are we supposed to do exactly?" She hissed, getting to her feet. Emmet wrapped a protective arm around her waist watching Edward warily.

They were all tense, and Rosalie was furious.

"We can't sit and do nothing." Edward said tightly, his posture rigid.

I sighed airily, and gracefully stepped between my temperamental siblings. Peace keeper thy name is Alice. "Look, maybe we can't but Carlisle and Esme might be able to. They have close to 200 hundred years of experience on us. They must know someone able to help." I pointed out logically, hoping to deter the oncoming fight.

I could see Rosalie kept debating on whether or not she should strangle Edward.

The thought was funny, but I wasn't about to advocate violence-not now. Not when we needed to be a single cooperative unit. We had bigger problems than Edward. Contrary to popular belief crying and glaring murderously at people didn't solve the issue.

I felt Edward's glare switch to me, no doubt hearing my stray thoughts.

I waved him off lazily.

_You are incredibly moody Eddie. It could be because you're emotionally constipated all the time-all those repressed urges, and what not jumbled up into one big wad of sex hair. your life would probably be so much more fulfilling if you went and got laid. Being celibate for 150 years can't be healthy._ I rambled internally. For a second I almost forgot the severity of the situation. Edward's enraged expression gave me a sense of levity, and I relaxed a little.

"Alice I'll call Carlisle. Maybe he does know someone that can help."

I nodded encouragingly at Jasper. "Good call Jazz." I cheered brightly. Fluidly I removed myself from his lap so he could go make the call.

He smiled reluctantly and sent a wave of calm towards the family. I felt myself breathing easier despite the fact that my lungs hadn't worked in over a century.

"Me and Emmet will track down Esme." Rosalie said evenly gliding out of the room with her bear like husband trailing behind her. Emmet didn't even protest just allowed himself to be dragged away. Being eternally loved and whipped will do that to a man.

"Beautiful." I nodded serenely at them, noting how everyone found something to do. A split second later I blinked and only myself and Edward were left in the living room. I quirked an eyebrow at him-his chiseled features creased a little-the Edward equivalent of a pout.

"Have you seen if we'll catch this….monster?"

"No. The future is unclear." I replied.

I hated being blind, and nothing was more exhausting than looking for a future I couldn't see. Something was going to happen, but I didn't know what or when. My gift still worked but anything involving the Fork's murders or the murderer was hidden from was so frustrating.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Edward concluded sighing wearily.

He was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later the entire Cullen Coven was assembled in the living room. I sat perched on the arm of a couch by Rosalie and Emmet. On the adjoining seats Jasper sat reclining by a very solemn looking Edward. Pacing the marble floors Carlisle stalked back and forth, a frown marring his perfect features. Esme hovered next to him, concern darkening her gaze.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle." His mate said gently drawing the Coven leader to her. He allowed himself to be embraced his troubled features relaxing a fraction.

"Ben died today." He said tiredly shaking his head. His amber eyes flickered to Jasper for a second. "When you called me-I was in the middle of telling his parents that he wasn't going to make it. Major arteries had been severed, and so I couldn't slow the bleeding long enough to give him a blood transfusion. The damage was so severe-I've never seen anything like it." Carlisle said in bewilderment.

"Alice had a vision about Ben today." Edward asserted.

Carlisle blinked, absorbing this new information before turning sharply to me. "Alice is this true? You saw Ben?"

I nodded.

"Did you by any chance see who killed him?" Carlisle asked calmly, his stern expression never wavering.

"No. I still can't see who did it. I didn't see Ben die, just saw his decision to run and then his…corpse." I trailed off unhappily. I see dead people.

The Sixth sense had nothing on me.

"I see." Carlisle muttered.

"Carlisle do you know anyone who might have a clue about what the hell is going on?" Rosalie ground out, her beautiful face transforming in correlation with her anger.

"hrm." The Coven leader's lips pursed thoughtfully. "Maybe." He stood up suddenly blurring over to the phone. We all watched in silence as he dialed a number conspicuously.

"Hello?"

A deep gravelly voice said on the other end.

"Billy."

We ask for help and he calls Billy Black? Dammit Carlisle. I cursed my surrogate's father's sense of fairness-not for the first time. One of Carlisle Cullen's greatest attributes and flaws was his ingrained belligerence. He felt obligated to involve our furry rivals in this. Forks was their home too and he wanted to exhaust the local resources before he resorted to calling any outside contacts.

Billy was a Quileute elder whose hatred for vampires was no secret.

He loathed us as did everyone else in his infernal tribe.

"What do you want Cullen?" Billy asked, his voice dropping an octave in annoyance.

Carlisle ignored the poorly masked anger directed towards him and addressed his concerns. "Billy I'd like to discuss these murders that have been happening recently."

Silence answered him. There was some shuffling on the other end.

"Billy?" Carlisle prompted lightly.

"What about the murders? Chief Swan didn't mark them as a homicide, or manslaughter. He said it was the work of a wild animal-a bear perhaps."

The answer was unsatisfactory. Carlisle's grip tightened minutely around the cordless phone and he closed his eyes as if in thought. "Billy." He breathed after a second of tense silence. "That was not the work of a bear."

"What are you saying?" Billy asked warily.

Rosalie snorted muttering something about stupid mongrels. Carlisle sent her a cutting look before responding verbally."I'm saying that something unnatural is killing these people. It's not a bear. It's not a vampire. It's not even a werewolf. I don't know what it is." Carlisle admitted quietly.

More silence answered him, and by this time I was getting frustrated at the elder's Quileute's lack of response. Communication was key right now and Billy was being insanely difficult. After another minute of no talking I finally heard a muffled curse.

"Carlisle did you see the body?" Billy asked, his voice strained.

"Yes. It looked like something out of a horror film. Arteries were torn apart, lacerations and gashes covered the torsos, limbs were hanging only by the muscle sinews in long thin strands. It was so…morbid." The Coven leader winced-his voice almost cracking at the end. Esme leaned into her mate using her presence to comfort him and he wrapped his free arm around her, resting his head on her shoulder. It took effort to keep one's composure all the time, and Carlisle's was a reserve one could only master with several centuries of discipline.

Seeing him so affected by death was unusual. That, if nothing else conveyed the magnitude of these murders. We had to stop them

"Damn." Billy said gruffly. "It definitely wasn't one of the pack and you're sure it wasn't a vampire that did this?"

"Positive. A scent would have been left behind or at least the indention of fangs, but there was nothing. Do you have any idea what else could do this sort of damage?" Carlisle asked the question we were all wondering.

There was only a slight pause this time before he answered. "I might have an inkling." He replied slowly shocking us. "But I can't be sure unless I see the body. Is it at the mortuary now?"

"Yes. Ben was being looked at by the chief medical examiner earlier today. They will keep his body for a couple of days in order to do a more thorough examination, but as it's getting dark outside his body will be unattended for the night. We can go take a look now if you have the time?"

Billy hummed thoughtfully. "Will that be a breach of the treaty?"

Emmet slammed a fist into the side of his chair, cracking the smooth oak with his vampire strength. "Hell yeah it will! If we even cross the border they'd try and use us for a chew toy! Why should invite them to our territory?"

Rosalie entwined her fingers with his unclasping his fist from the broken arm chair. "Esme's going to kill you." She murmured enjoying the look of pure panic that crossed her mate's features. As if to emphasize her point a soft growl rumbled from Esme's lips. All of us stiffened, and I prepared to leap out the window. Esme never growled when she did it was terrifying. Emmet with all of his bulk tried to hide behind his mate, who sent our mother a wooden look before focusing on Emmet again. "Relax Em she won't kill you maybe just maim you a little and you know the treaty doesn't work that way."

"Rose has a point. The treaty forbids us from crossing onto their land, not the other way around." Jasper drawled.

Carlisle sighed at their antics. "Enough." He murmured at vampire speed so Billy couldn't hear him. "No Billy the treaty still stands and that will work out just fine." He said turning his attention back to the elder Quileute. "We'll meet you at the mortuary in fifteen minutes."

"Will do Cullen."'

Then the only thing on the other end was the dial tone.

Silently Carlisle placed the phone back on the hook.

Good grief.

This was a monumentally bad idea. Convoluting with an ancient handicapped werewolf-he wasn't temperamental like the rest of the puppies on the reservation but he was still dangerous, crippled and all.

I bit my lip anxiously. "Carlisle what if he has no idea what's going on?"

"Then we'll have to think of something else."

I blinked at the optimistic answer.

Lovely.

"Who's going to the mortuary?" Edward asked staring intently at Carlisle. The edges of our coven leader's mouth turned upwards into a tired smile. Vampires couldn't get tired but mental exhaustion was still possible.

I piped up quickly. "I'm going."

"I suppose I'll tag along too then." Jasper volunteered dipping his head genially at me. I smiled softly.

I could always count on Jasper. Chivalrous by nature, a girl couldn't ask for a better man at her side. He was my best friend…and sometimes lover. His presence would ground me over the next couple of hours.

Edward crossed his arms, frowning. "I'd rather not associate with Billy." He shifted uncomfortably, his lips pursing in irritation. "None of those dogs are very good at controlling their thoughts. It's always. Vampire. Kill it. Grrrrrrr." He mock growled making a pitiful werewolf impression.

Emmet dissolved into raucous laughter, and I cracked a small smile.

Even Carlisle looked amused. "I'm sure it's not that bad Edward." Our coven leader chuckled then glanced around the room. With painstaking slowness he got to his feet. "Very well then-shall we go?" He asked nodding at me.

I bounced to my feet, blurring over to Jasper and yanking him upwards as well. "Yep let's go."

Smiling at my impatience Jazz purposely dragged his feet so he was trailing behind me. "After you ma'am." He said courteously. I glided in front of him smirking a bit. Any person would recognize his gestures as gentlemanly. Jasper-after all was the embodiment of everything genteel. However not many people knew this exceedingly beautiful man like I did. Very few knew he had an impish side.

Despite the seriousness of this situation he still managed to make me grin.

I know exactly why he is drifting behind me.

"Stop looking at my ass Jazz and let's go." I giggled, sauntering into the garage.

Behind me I heard his smooth velvety laugh confirming my suspicions. "As you wish." He murmured. We both amble into my Porsche smiling like we weren't about to go examine a dismembered human body.

The thought immediately sobers me. Jasper notices my change in mood and places a hand on my thigh. He gives me a comforting squeeze. "I'm okay." I lie to him. The look of disbelief I receive afterwards indicates that I am a horrible liar. Next to us I hear Carlisle sliding into his car, and I turn my attention back to the situation at hand.

I wasn't okay.

I wanted to know what the consequences of today were going to be, and if we were going to catch the killer. I wanted to know if my family was going to be okay-if Forks was going to be okay. Instead the only certainty I could derive from today was that something bad was going to happen.

Something terrible.

I couldn't see the future right now but I could feel it, in the tension circumventing my muscles, in my unbeating heart, right down to the venom rushing through my veins-nothing good was going to come of this mortuary visit.

Absentmindedly I pulled out of the driveway, rocketing down the street after Carlisle.

"Alice."

I cocked my head to the side at my name but never turned my focus away from the road.

"Darling, you know it's going to work out right?" Jasper's asked, his endearing Southern twang distracting me from driving. I glanced sideways at him. What could I say to that? No I don't think this is going to work out. Something bigger and badder than a vampire is killing people. We don't know what it is or how to stop it.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "It always does."

Even to me those words sounded hollow.

"It will." He said more firmly. I glanced at him in surprise. He was always realistic-strategizing and planning every move he made carefully. He would never pit his family against impossible odds, so for him to say it will work out so casually he must actually believe it.

"Alright Jazz." I said softly agreeing with him.

More optimistic than before, it was with a tentative grin I pulled into the mortuary driveway. Loathe to waste time I slipped the car into park and hopped out of the driver's seat. I slammed the door shut and blurred to the entrance. Jasper shadowed me following me to the door where Carlisle was waiting.

Together we peered out into the darkness.

Where was Billy?

"It appears he's not here yet." Carlisle stated, his amber eyes flicking back and forth across the parking lot.

"What's taking so long? Does he understand the gravity of the situation?" I grumbled unhappily. Only a bloody werewolf would take his sweet time while innocent humans were dying. Weren't they supposed to be the protector's of the mortal race? They suck at their job.

"Alice it's not like Billy was driving 180 miles per hour like us. He probably is arriving at a human pace" Jasper said calmly.

"Humans are ridiculously slow." I sighed, running a hand through my uneven locks, a gesture I no doubt picked up from Edward.

"Or perhaps you're just…inhumanly fast."

I glared at him crossing my arms petulantly across my chest.

"I don't appreciate your logic right now."

Instead of falling on the ground beseeching me for my forgiveness, Jasper simply arched one slender brow. "Because it's logical?" He smirked.

My glare darkened significantly. Question me will you? A bright evil smile crossed my face. "No because it's illogically logical, and ingeniously stupid."

Jasper blinked. "…What?"

"Exactly." I said proudly.

Silly Jasper. If you can't convince someone you're right than confuse them. The end result is you can still win.

"He's here." Carlisle interrupted our banter smoothly. In the midst of flirting and trying to one up each other we had purposely tuned out our surroundings. With enough practice any vampire could learn to filter out inconsequential sounds the same way a human could. Engrossed with each other we had missed out the arrival of Billy Black.

We watched as he unloaded his wheel chair from his rustmobile.

"That car needs to be destroyed." My nose wrinkled in disgust.

An old Chevrolet that had gone out of style in the 1950's sat taunting me as Billy rolled over to us.

"It's a classic." Jazz defended the ancient car.

I tore my gaze away from the metal scrap heap, and glanced at Jasper disbelievingly. "It's junk. You're not gonna say it has character next are you?" I asked horrified at his taste in vehicles.

He snorted. "Hardly."

Love you too Jazz.

"Cullens." Billy Black's grim visage was a sight for sore eyes. He had finally rolled over to us and sat glancing anxiously at the assembled vampires. He looked incredibly old. Every line in his face told of some sordid experience that marked him. Billy Black had earned his wrinkles and his wheel chair. He wore his age proudly. Being old meant he had survived to be an adult and that was something to be proud of in his tribe.

"Billy." Carlisle replied evenly.

"Why are so many of you here?" Billy asked his voice coloring with suspicion.

Ha. He must feel surrounded-3 vampires and one very old werewolf.

The odds were not in his favor.

"They were both curious nothing more." Carlisle reassured without missing a beat.

"Right…" Billy grunted shaking his head. Clearly he didn't believe anything Carlisle had to say. He was channeling too much of his Shun the vampire attitude. If that was the case why was he even here? Still eyeing the Cullens like they were annoying cockroaches he couldn't step on Billy turned towards the mortuary. "Are we going inside?"

"Yes-one minute." Carlisle appeared in front of the door at vampire speed. With a few practiced flicks of his wrist he broke the lock and the door swung open.

"Breaking and entering, of course…" Billy deadpanned. His expression reflected his disgust with the entire situation.

I hummed lightly before slipping inside. It's not like any of us had the keys to this place. We weren't doing this for fun. Violating the law was a necessary evil. He was overreacting and treating us like we were insatiable delinquents breaking the law for thrills. He was so delightfully misinformed and his reaction was completely unwarranted. It's not like our hobby of choice was ripping people's jugular's out and despoiling virgins. Supposedly that went out of style sometime in the Dark ages. My preferred hobby was spending obscene amounts of money on fashionable clothes and accessories.

Which for the most part is a completely harmless form of entertainment.

"Can werewolves get an aneurism?" Jasper muttered at vampire speed.

I fought back a giggle and grabbed his hand, twining our fingers together. "He might be the first one ever."

Behind us Carlisle paused in his conversation with the elder to reprimand us. "Behave you two. This is a very delicate situation." He murmured at vampire speed before talking normally again.

Momentarily chastised we fell silent, the only noise in the mortuary was Billy's wheel cheer scraping against the tile floor.

That single sound was eerie in this damning place, in the home of so many dead bodies.

I felt myself instinctively inching closer to Jasper.

"Okay it's just around the corner." Carlisle announced loudly.

He was present when Ben was dropped off here so of course he would know where his body was being kept. I stopped breathing completely as the smell of decayed bodies and stale blood became more prominent. Carlisle moved around us and walked to a single metal door. He paused in front of it and glanced back over his shoulder at us.

"Prepare yourself." He warned.

My grip tightened around Jasper's hand and I nodded hesitantly.

I was as ready as I would ever be.

Nodding once at Billy, Carlisle creaked open the door and stepped inside.

As soon as the door swung open my senses were immediately assaulted by the scent of blood. My eyes widened a fraction and I had to fight back a thunderous growl that threatened to escape my chest. Even without breathing I could still taste that sweet metallic liquid on the edge of my lips. I could smell it invading my nose and even though it was stale and quickly losing it's allure-it was still somewhat fresh. It still held a certain appeal.

Next to me I felt Jasper stiffen and grip my hand almost painfully.

Without looking I knew his eyes were completely black.

"Get out of here Jazz." I whispered to him, my voice rough. The effort to it took to stay in control made talking difficult.

I heard a rustle, followed by a soft growl than Jasper was gone.

My own onyx gaze trailed back to the room and I followed Carlisle and Billy inside.

Besides the scent of blood the stench of bleach, and sterilization overwhelmed me. I took one ragged breath ignoring how the blood was calling to me and forced myself to relax. When I felt less likely to succumb to bloodlust I slowly drank in the scene before me.

Billy Black sat unmoving in his chair staring aghast at something in front of us.

Carlisle stood next to him staring forlornly in the same direction.

Reluctantly I forced myself to look at what had enraptured their attention so thoroughly.

I was not prepared for the disturbing sight in front of me. My vision did not prepare me for this at all.

"Holy shit." I gasped unable to think of a more dignified response. My hands clenched into trembling fists. "Carlisle." My voice failed me, and the words came out an agonized whisper.

Billy laughed shakily, his face ashen. "For once we're of the same mind leech."

The insult to my vampiric nature barely registered. I was still trying to recover from what my perfect vision was seeing. There in front of us were the remains of Ben Montgomery. Carlisle had grossly exaggerated the nature of his wounds. This wasn't graphic. This was sick. Even to a vampire. There was blood everywhere. His face was unrecognizable, deprived of skin and covered in red. His chest was ripped open from his sternum to his pelvic region. Entrails hung limply off the side of the table, dripping single tears of blood onto the floor. His legs were broken into two unnatural angles with visible bones jutting out from the skin.

If I were a human I would have thrown up.

As it was I was felt horrified and forced myself to look away.

"What the hell would do something like this?" I asked my voice hitching at the end. I sounded like I was on the verge of tears, and I knew very well I couldn't cry. Carlisle put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shook my head stepping away from him. I needed more than that right now. "Jasper." I called out loud enough so he could he hear me outside.

His name had barely left my lips when my favorite blonde headed vampire blurred into existence in front of me. Without saying a word his eyes darted around the room looking for potential threats. His gaze landed on the disfigured body and lingered there. After a second he blanched.

His lip curled back in anger or in disgust and without any prompting he enveloped me in a hug-wrapping his arms around my waist. "It's alright Alice." That didn't stop the utter horror I was experiencing but it did calm my beast that was telling me to either run or go find and kill the murderer.

Billy shook his head slowly."It wasn't human. I can't even blame you because I've never seen a vampire capable of this type of cruelty either.I…I was hoping I was wrong about this and it was a vampire but this…" he trailed off hoarsely. I noticed his eyes misting over, and his hands were shaking. Not even his prejudice for us could overpower the emotion he was feeling right now. The elder Quileute closed his eyes, and took a couple of moments together himself. When he spoke again his voice was hard. "Carlisle. Do you have one of those stupid cellular devices?"

Jasper made an amused sound in the back of his throat. "He can't just call it a cell phone?" He chuckled, his chest vibrating. With painstaking slowness I relaxed against him.

I know he was trying to add levity to the situation but now wasn't the time.

"He's old." I shrugged carelessly.

Sensitive to my dark mood Jasper fell silent, calming me with his ability as best he could.

"Yes I have one." Carlisle reached into his pocket dragging out an Iphone. He handed it to Billy who refused to take it from his hand.

"I don't know how to use one of those." Billy admitted reluctantly. "Could you…call this number for me please?"

Wow courtesy-politeness. I wonder how much it irked him to ask a vampire nicely for something. He's probably mentally kicking himself right now. Okay, I needed to stop-I was being rude.

"Of course." Carlisle said good-naturedly.

"602-743-1055"

Speedily Carlisle dialed the number, and we all waited patiently as the phone rang. After two rings Carlisle handed it to Billy who held the offending object as far away from himself as possible. Oh no! Vamp germs! I glared at the Quileute elder. Feeling my heated glare the ancient wolf met my gaze. _Unruly furball._

Jasper hugged me closer and dipped his face down to my neck so his lips were brushing against my ear. "Relax Alice. He's been prejudiced for a very long time. Old dogs can't learn new tricks."

Ornery I buried my face into his shoulder grumbling obscenities.

This day has been very taxing so far.

"Hello?" Billy's baritone filled the bare room, his gravelly voice echoing off the walls.

There was a crash on the other end followed by the breaking of glass.

"Fuck you Bella Swan!" A shrill feminine voice screamed from the other end of the phone.

"Baby I told you we weren't exclusive from the beginning." A very amused breathless woman cooed before there was another loud crash.

"I thought you were being difficult and you would change your mind, but no you're a fucking heartless selfish bitch!" Everyone was staring at the phone now when another loud crash made me wince.

"What in the world?" I blinked.

There was a heartfelt groan, and the instigator of all this drama-Bella huffed irritably. "Look! I know you're pissed off, but could you stop being a crazy ass and breaking my stuff? I'm kind of on the phone right now." She grumbled. "Fucking psycho. Hello."

"You haven't even seen crazy yet. Maybe I should go after your ass instead!"

"Oh shit." Bella cursed, and we all flinched when there was another questionable boom and the sound of glass shattering.

Billy just looked at the phone shell shocked.

Obviously he wasn't expecting that unusual greeting. There were a few seconds of nothing but exhausted panting before that same amused voice filtered through the phone again. "Hey hey! Sorry about that I was dealing with a very angry, and very violent female. Who may I ask is calling?"

After a second of staring blankly at the phone, Billy sighed morosely. "Bella it's Billy."

There was a short intake of breath on the other line. "…Billy Black?"

"The very same." Billy replied, a perplexed expression crossing his face. "It's been a long time Bella."

"That it has-to what do I owe the pleasure? You never call me. I wasn't even aware you knew how to use a phone."

"I don't, but this is an emergency. I need your help Bella."

A contemplative sound echoed from the phone. "My help?"

"Yes some things have been happening in Forks-things I can't explain." Billy clarified shaking his head. "This is completely out of my hands, and I don't know who else to ask. People are being murdered Bella."

There was a short silence than in a much more serious tone Bella asked. "That's not unusual. People are killed every day. Are you sure the one responsible isn't from that supernatural circus you have over there? You're positive this falls under my jurisdiction?"

"Yes-I can feel it." Billy said his face still grave.

Bella sighed sharply and grumbled something under her breath. "Fine. I'll be there in a couple of days. Just try and keep everyone relatively safe. I don't want a headache because half the town got killed off."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. You owe me. You know how I feel about Forks."

Billy's lips twitched. "You said it was a supernatural hell hole that should be burned to the ground."

"My opinion hasn't changed." I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. Who was this strange woman? "I'll talk to you later Billy I have preparations to make now."

"Goodbye Bella." He hung up the phone and tossed it to Carlisle who caught it in one hand.

I quirked an eyebrow at the relieved looking elder. He looked a lot less disturbed now than he had a couple of seconds ago. Unable to stand there without knowing what was going on I nodded at Billy.

"What was that about?"

"I called an expert." Billy's lined face creased in thought. "I have no idea how she'll get here though. Last time I checked she had no transportation. No car, no motorcycle, bike, or moped-nothing. She couldn't possibly decide to walk though, could she?" Billy mused out loud to himself.

"Billy what type of expert is she? Who is Bella Swan?"

The Quileute elder grew uncharacteristically quiet. His gaze wandered to the floor. "Tell me…Cullens. Do you believe in ghosts?"

Um.

Only one thought swirled like a tourniquet spinning endlessly through the surface of my mind.

I see dead people.

I see dead people

I see dead people.

But not their ghosts.

…..That explains why I didn't see this coming.

* * *

**Good lord this was a long first chapter, but yeah any comments? Thoughts? How do you feel about the characters? Too OC or decent? Next chapter coming soon probably in Bella's Pov. **

**R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I was pleasantly surprised at the response to the first chapter. Thank you all you reviewers.**

**There seem to be alot of Bellice fans but the question of who Bella ends up with is still a toss up. **

**And no Bella isn't a ghost nor is she the one killing people. She is simply the person responsible for taking care of the ghosts.**

**And one more thing this chapter is depressing, and it will most likely piss a few people off. Continue reading at your own risk. Everything I'm doing in this story I'm doing for a reason.**

* * *

"You're joking…Ghosts?" Rosalie's incredulous expression made me sigh. It wasn't that far fetched. Being a vampire should make her more open to the improbable. After all every day we defy logical explanation. According to Webster's inglorious definition of a vampire, my siblings and I are reanimated bodies who came from the grave at night to suck the blood of sleeping victims. We are described as people who live by preying on others or a much less cognizant definition defines a vampire as a woman who exploits and ruins her lover. Human drivel-all of it. We are not grave escapees that burrowed out of our caskets-nor are we limited to hunting only in the daytime. Humans are not even our preferred diet, at least not in my coven's case. If our very nature is a conundrum and we, in our entirety, exist out of society's cliché's, myths, and ghoul stories. Why can't ghosts?

"Alice ghosts aren't real." My sister disdainfully pointed out.

Blasphemy!

Why do people insist on disagreeing with me?

"Rosalie we can't discount the possibility that we might be dealing with something out of the norm here. We can't find any evidence of a physical presence around these deaths. There's no scent, no D.N.A, no nothing. I can't see the murderer in my visions and there are no witnesses. The only reason why we even know this killer is still on the loose is because he or she keeps leaving mangled body parts behind. What if it is a ghost?" I countered.

The blank look she gave me wasn't very encouraging.

I surged on anyways glaring at my stubborn sibling. She was impossibly beautiful and impossibly hard headed. It was one of her most lovable qualities and right now I wanted to smack her for it

"Rosalie what other explanation is there?"

"Almost any other explanation would suffice." She snorted. "You can't seriously tell me _ghosts_ are the best we can come up with."

Rose I love you to death but sometimes…

I sighed again, and bit my lower lip before I blurted out some other argument. I couldn't talk to her when she got like this. Until there was proof, without a reasonable doubt she wasn't going to budge. This conversation would go so much smoother if Carlisle was here but he had gone out hunting with the rest of the boys. Jasper, Emmet, and Edward had all torn out of the house an hour ago. It was commonplace-tradition. In the face of adversity, always hunt beforehand. With bad news looming over us like this the guys were doing just that.

I chose to stay behind simply because after seeing Ben's…condition, my appetite was lacking. Rosalie stayed behind to keep me company along with Esme- who was on the phone at the moment talking to the Denali's and asking them what they knew about ghosts.

The answer was, unfortunately, not much.

They weren't familiar with _that_ brand of undead.

I stepped back plopping like a very depressed, very graceful sack of potatoes on Rosalie's bed. We were discussing the impossibility of ghosts in her room so if she lost her temper it would be her things getting destroyed not mine. I could tolerate many things but her destroying my possessions which took hours to shop for every weekend was not one of them. I didn't need any more stress. I mused inwardly.

An uneasy silence fell between us as she occupied herself with taming her hair, and I amused myself by studying her room. It was the exact opposite of mine. Rosalie was glaringly superior in everything, an inherent elitist. She demanded order, and perfection in every aspect of her life even the bedroom. Every book was organized alphabetically. Every piece of furniture matched-offsetting the color of the curtains and the carpet. The room was a crisp white color that practically screamed Rosalie. You could feel her presence in every detail of this room-another testament to her influence.

You would think her controlling nature would clash with Emmet's volatile side but he complimented her nicely because he drove everything into a state of complete disaster and chaos. She enjoyed that immensely and it was nothing but pure entertainment for him. They were made for each other. She adored him because he had no expectations of her and made her feel valued. He returned her affections tenfold because no man in their right mind would reject Rosalie's love.

I was almost jealous. The connection I shared with Jazz paled in comparison to her bond with Emmet. They completed each other. They lived to make each other happy. Jasper barely satisfied me.

He was my best friend but not my mate.

I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him.

I slept with him, but I always felt empty afterwards.

I wanted more.

I frowned, unused to my thoughts being in disarray like this.

This was not the appropriate time to be agonizing over Jazz or Rosalie. More important things needed my attention. As if to emphasize that thought my eyes glazed over in a vision.

Oh no…

I closed my eyes as the vision ended.

Dammit.

"Alice?" Rosalie noticed my austere expression, and precariously made her way over to my side. "What did you see?"

"Angela just found out. Her parents have been trying to find a way to break it to her gently all evening. She keeps sobbing Rose." I murmured. My sister's normal surly expression softened. One thing Rosalie understood intimately was grief. She had been subjected to enough pain in her years to empathize. We all understood on some level what Angela was going through right now.

Downstairs I heard Esme abruptly end her conversation with Tanya Denali and hang up the phone. I wasn't surprised in the least when she appeared in front of me seconds later. Esme couldn't help herself where we were concerned. She couldn't tolerate her children being distressed. Nor could she endure hearing someone in pain. She was built to comfort and protect anyone that needed her. Carlisle may lead this coven, but Esme nurtured it, and on some level she was scarier than Carlisle,

God forbid anyone threaten us within earshot of her.

"Alice is she okay?" My mother in all but blood asked.

"No. She's heartbroken. I don't think Angela will be okay for a long time." I said helplessly. I knew without having to look into the future that Angela felt numb. For the next several months she would cry herself to sleep because it hurt too much to do anything else. Losing someone you loved was like losing half your heart. Half of who you are crawls into the grave after them, and all you want to do is follow it.

Why did Ben have to die?

How had things spiraled out of control like this?

Esme's face wilted at this new information. "That poor girl." She lamented her eyes darkening. She had a weak disposition for those who were suffering, and Angela was hurting right now.

We had left these murders alone for far too long.

I shifted closer to Esme who stretched her arms out for me and Rosalie. Wordlessly I buried myself into her side, and Rosalie-fiercely implacable Rosalie allowed herself to be enveloped into the hug as well. No one could resist Esme's hugs. There were some occasions where physical touch accomplished in a few minutes what words could not accomplish in day. This was one of those instances. After a few minutes of relaxed silence, Esme broke the quiet.

"Alright, both of you we should get downstairs. I hear the boys coming home."

I could hear them too.

Reluctantly I disentangled myself from Esme and Rosalie, missing their presence almost instantly. Having both of them near me was comforting.

"Ghosts? Carlisle was there a gas leak in that mortuary?" Emmet's booming voice traveled all the way upstairs.

I sent Rosalie a pointed look. "You said the exact same thing but in a more articulate way."

The glare she sent me could curdle milk, and I covered my mouth with a hand to hide my grin. Rosalie's patience was non existent. Even without Jasper's ability I could feel the exasperation emanating from her.

"Vampire's aren't affected by gas Emmet. Our body will just reject and discharge it like it does any other substance that's not blood or venom, and yes we might be dealing with ghosts." Carlisle monologues, slipping easily into his role of medical practitioner. At that precise moment Esme, Rosalie and I made our ways downstairs so we could finally commence our family meeting.

"The idea of ghosts is just so…" Edward's nose wrinkled in disgust as if smelling something foul.

I decided to contribute my own thoughts. "It's so what? Foreign? Weird? Unbelievable?" I guessed, throwing out words rapidly.

My brother grimaced. "No it's asinine. Ghosts don't exist."

"Thank you." Rosalie commented dryly. "That's what I've been saying for the past _hour._"

Jasper who had been silent since arriving finally spoke, and in doing so ruptured the veil of denial and disbelief blinding my siblings. "Are we arrogant enough to assume we know every supernatural creature in existence? Just because we've never seen a ghost, and we've never come in contact with one we can deduce that they're not real? We are vampires. To most people we are nothing but myths. We are, in effect, legends to scare children at night." Jasper bared his teeth, and the dim livingroom light reflected off his canines. "But we do exist. We can't ignore the possibility of ghosts just because logic dictates they aren't real, because logically-_we_ are not real either."

Everyone stared at Jasper.

That was the most he'd said in one breath since joining this family with me.

He was a man of few words, but when he did say something he made damn sure to make it count. Anything that came from Jazz was well thought out and everything he said was measured, calculated, and weighed. I could appreciate his silence more now because his reserve made every word from his lips that much more profound.

"Amen." Emmet chuckled shaking his head. My bear of brother slid an arm around Rosalie's waist drawing her towards him. She settled next to him, a small frown gracing her lips."Okay so if ghosts are real, and it is a ghost running around Forks killing people than what the hell are we supposed to do? I can't karate chop a ghost in the throat can I?"

"_We_ are not doing anything." Carlisle stated, purposely stressing the "we" so he could imply Bella's involvement. In all of this confusion over spirits no one has mentioned Bella Swan-the enigmatic woman Billy had called.

"So we're to sit here twiddling our thumbs?" Rosalie growled, her tone conveying how little she favored that idea.

"An expert was called." Carlisle explained calmly.

"What expert? A priest? Or a exorcist? Who specializes in spirits?...We didn't call T.A.P.S, or ghostbusters did we?" Emmet blinked, his handsome face twisted into an unhappy frown.

"Bella Swan." Edward answered before Carlisle could. My mindreading brother had no doubt spent the last few minutes picking through someone's thoughts. Only Carlisle, Jasper and I were privy to information surrounding Bella. We were the only ones present when Billy called her. A contemplative expression crossed his face. "What makes this girl- Bella, such an expert?"

"Billy said she's the most qualified person he knows." Carlisle replied thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what constitutes as an expert in ghosts or why she's considered one."

Rosalie stood up from Emmet's lap, her entire stance defiant. "A stranger is going to fix our dilemna-someone completely alien to Forks and to us, and the only person we have to vouch for her is a fucking dog?!" Incredulity ruled her expression along with fury. She was not pleased with entrusting her family and her home to an outsider.

"Rosalie-"

She shook her head cutting off whatever Esme was going to say. "No this is without a doubt the most inane and ludicrous idea I've ever heard." She spat, her tone ripe with contempt. "There's no telling how trustworthy this person is, nor is it possible to tell if they're competent enough to help."

"Rosalie-" Carlisle tried to reason with her but was cut off in the same manner his mate was.

"I'm going hunting." She ground out, blurring from the house.

Uncertainty bolted Emmet in place, as his amber eyes followed Rosalie's retreating figure. A half second later after smiling weakly at us he disappeared from the room to follow his mate.

"Well that went well." I mused out loud. The remaining occupants of the room all glanced restlessly at each other. Everyone appeared to be at a loss of what to do after Rosalie's outburst. Unconsciously my eyes trailed over to Jasper. He wasn't looking at me, he was glaring fixedly at the wall. His expression was tortured. The culpable tension in the room must be harrowing for an empath. However, the electric feeling in the air was kiddy play after enduring the tidal wave of anger pouring off of Rosalie.

"Everyone calm down." I murmured gliding over to my friend.

I distracted him by placing a trail of soft kisses down his jawline.

Under my touch he slowly relaxed, inch by inch his muscles became less taut until he was resting languidly against the arm chair.

"Sorry Jasper." Esme sighed. "We didn't mean to overwhelm you like that."

He buried his face in my shoulder breathing in my scent. "It's fine Esme." He replied softly, nuzzling my neck.

I chuckled. "Bella's causing all this trouble and she's not even here yet."

Edward from his reclining position against the wall laughed along with me. "Perhaps in person she will be less inclined to cause chaos."

And maybe pigs will start flying.

And perhaps I will start rolling around in the forest at night, ruining my designer clothes getting in touch with my inner Thoreau.

Ha ha.

NO.

Inconceivable. No matter what happens my clothes are staying intact, and Bella Swan-whoever she may be will not be a threat to my family. Perhaps we will be friends. Maybe. Possibly. Hopefully.

Ugh.

I hate not having my visions…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

We found out as the week progressed Billy Black had a warped concept of time. A couple of days passed and there was still no sign of his ghost expert. Forks carried on in the normal dreary way it always did-lacking any and all versatility and color. In fact, the town was depressingly normal. The apparition seemed to recede from everyone's thoughts and there was no word from Billy at all. The only visible difference-the only deviation from normality was the town wide curfew issued by the sheriff's department. Every person residing in the town of Forks Washington had to be home by ten o clock. Anyone caught wandering the streets after ten would be brought in for questioning.

It seemed unwarranted but I understood the validity of the curfew. Chief Swan believed the killer was still loose.

I believed something similar.

Why were people no longer dying?

Did something assuage the spirit or was it concocting something sinister?

Everyday my siblings and I went to school pondering these questions and every day we came home with no answers. Every day we noticed the gaping hole at Jessica's table where Angela and Ben used to sit, and every day we felt a little more useless. It was infuriating.

Eternal, perfect predators, and we were as helpless as the humans we were supposed to prey on.

Irony at it's finest.

I hated this feeling of guilt that superseded Ben's demise too, a guilt that only multiplied when I fell back into the practiced apathy of a vampire after only four days. As an immortal with all the time in the world I felt disconnected from humans, and although Ben's death bothered me it didn't affect me the same way it affected the other students. My family and I have tasted death over the last century. People die-not in the gruesome way Ben did but, invariably, inevitably everyone falls into death's cold embrace, and vampires, removed from this human denouement, are cursed to be silent spectators of their demise.

Eventually it gets easier.

Eventually we no longer hold ourselves accountable for living while our human counterparts withered away.

Desensitization is not a new failing of this generation. It is a mastered discipline vampires excel in. My family is no exception. After the initial intrigue and shock of these murders melted away we eased into the same practical existence we had before Ben died. The humans-still cowed, still grieving, slowly fell into their own routines as well.

For two days Forks was normal.

For five days Forks almost appeared boring.

Monotony-the cornerstone of eternity, and also the plague of every immortal's existence settled over Forks, embracing the little town like a mother would embrace her favorite child. The days ran together seamlessly. Nothing bad ever happened. Nothing good ever happened. Nothing ever happened.

That sixth day something did happen.

It was such a little thing that we almost dismissed it.

However, despite it's frivolity it was too peculiar to just disregard and forget.

My family, on this particular Saturday all occupied different sections of the house. We were taking this time to amuse ourselves with our own little hobbies.

I stood alone in my room sketching the tower of London, emphasizing each pencil stroke with a flick of my wrist, and meticulously shading each detail when a low growl caught my attention from downstairs. I paused midstroke, tilting my head to the side to listen more intently.

That sounded like Emmet.

Slowly I placed my pencil down still listening for more voices.

"Aw Emmet its okay to lose-after all, someone has to suck at this game." Edward gloated, his smooth voice dropping an octave as he snidely showcased his superiority.

I waited listening for Emmet's witty comeback, but all I heard was another growl, this time loud enough to be heard by anyone that wasn't listening to their conversation. Concern, and the beginnings of annoyance welled up in my chest. Edward will you stop torturing Emmet? I thought projecting my irritation at him. I blurred downstairs just to check on my brothers and slid to a stop next to Rosalie.

My sister didn't even acknowledge my presence, she was so preoccupied staring at her mate.

I followed her gaze, raking my eyes up and down Emmet's tense form.

There was something foreign in his face. His eyes were dark, and terrifying and his expression was twisted into one of undiluted rage. I could not understand where this enmity-this animosity was coming from. Emmet didn't have a temper, that's why he could stand side by side with Rosalie unscathed. His anger shouldn't be piqued after a simple video game. Never had he looked seconds away from lunging at someone and beating them to death over Halo.

Edward could sense the danger and he met Emmet's gaze warily.

Next to me Rosalie moved, reappearing next to Emmet in an instant.

"Emmet." Her voice was hard, warning him to tread lightly.

The growling persisted.

I watched, unable to stop the look of undisguised shock slowly creeping across my face. Emmet never growled at Rosalie. Ever. He would sooner chop off his left arm. Intuitively we all knew that but I couldn't tell if Emmet did. What was wrong with him? Rosalie, ill tempered, and incredibly dangerous when provoked never lost her composure. It was with a neutral expression that she placed her hands on either side of Emmet's bulky frame. Her hands ghosted over the contours of his face, tracing his enraged expression with unusual gentleness.

Slowly the anger bled out of his expression leaving only confusion.

"Whoa." Emmet breathed. My behemoth of a brother stepped back cradling his head. "What in the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Rosalie answered, leaving one hand firmly on his chest as if her touch alone could anchor him. "I haven't seen you that pissed off in a long time."

Edward blinked slowly and stood up, leaving the game controller alone on the floor. "I've never seen you that pissed off Emmet, and your thoughts were so…distorted." Edward ran a hand through his disheveled hair, his marble features cold. His expression was unreadable and that made me uncomfortable.

Edward was always unpredictable when he got like this.

"I don't know what happened." Emmet said dazedly shaking his head. "I just got so angry…"

"Maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing." I said, hearing the doubt in my words even as I said them.

Emmet was impulsive, but incapable of being this reckless. He hated losing, but not enough to endanger Edward, and definitely not enough to growl at Rosalie. Rosalie was his heart-his other half. He made it his prerogative in life to keep her smiling. At this very moment Rosalie wasn't smiling though-she was worried. Emmet's unprecedented reaction had her concerned. We were all concerned.

Something strange was going on.

I could feel it, but without my visions I wasn't sure.

I wasn't certain, and I was afraid of assuming anything because I could just be paranoid.

So with some reluctance I disregarded this incident, and everyone else did too. The rest of the night progressed without any other oddities revealing themselves. We tried to carry on like normal.

However, I kept a careful eye on Rosalie and Emmet.

The days proceeding this incident were tense. To the untrained eye they were fine but I knew my sister, and I knew Emmet. Rosalie was apprehensive. Her unparalleled beauty was marred by a permanent frown this week and Emmet was still acting out of character. At night instead of staying in Rosalie's room he would sneak off and disappear for hours. He would not return until the crack of dawn and never gave her a clear explanation on where he went. Instead he simply swept into the house caked in mud and dirt and pretended like he wasn't acting suspicious.

Not to mention-With each passing hour his temper worsened.

Rosalie was tiring of his attitude, and unpredictable behavior. I could feel it in the rigid set of her shoulders and the way she stiffened whenever he was close to her. My sister was not a woman to be trifled with and Emmet was testing her. The severity of her expression today made me flinch.

I didn't know what to say or do though.

No one wanted to interfere because Rosalie wouldn't tolerate anyone intruding in her marriage. She would eviscerate anyone that dared. Jasper helped calm the waters but no amount of empathy would placate a pissed off Rosalie.

So we watched, and speculated.

A week and a half had passed with still no word from Bella or Billy.

We were all becoming increasingly anxious.

I hated the atmosphere in the house.

It grated on me and I found myself relying heavily on Jasper to alleviate the strain. He did so happily. Under the weight of everyone's emotions he required his own solitude and stability. He secluded himself while everyone dealt with the tension in their own way. My solution to not being asphyxiated by the oppressive air in the house was to surround myself with as much affection as I can-hence the position I'm in now.

At this precise moment I sat curled into Jasper. We lay entwined on his bed, my face buried in the crook of his neck, and his arm wrapped around my waist. Lazily, he traced circles on the vast expanse of skin not covered by my shirt, and I couldn't stop the contented purr rumbling from my chest.

"Things are finally quiet." He murmured contentedly.

I nodded against him, my lips just grazing the side of his neck. "It's been a long week."

"Did you see Angela at school yesterday?" He paused in his ministrations and I sighed, as his hand came to rest on my hip.

"I did." I admitted quietly. "She looked...terrible, like she hasn't slept in days."

"She's too upset. Death is never an easy thing to deal with, and grief is hard to swallow." Jasper replied absentmindedly. I knew his mind was traveling back to his soldier days as he says this. Being one of the vampires that actively participated in the Civil War left Jasper with innumerable scars and only some of them are physical.

"Do you really think it's a ghost Jazz?"

He fell silent. His gaze became thoughtful and reflective. "Darling unless we can find some other person responsible ghosts might be our best bet."

I groaned.

"I knew you were going to say something like that."

I could feel him shaking in laughter beside me and resisted the urge to punch him. "It goes against my upbringing to lie Alice."

Damn him and his contagious laughter.

I felt a small giggle bubbling up before I could stop it. "That's because you're old, and supposedly you were raised to be a dreamy Southern gentleman." I fake swooned as all gullible girls did at the prospect of a polite overly protective lover.

I also enjoyed his affronted expression immensely afterword.

"I AM a Southern gentleman." He said sternly, but I could see the amused twinkle in his eye. "And you, ma'am, are several years older than I am."

Did he just call me old?

Judging from the way his lips were twitching I'm gonna say yes he did just imply I was old…

Jazz, you bastard.

I pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You, my dear sir, are on probation. Don't talk to me."

He opened his mouth to object and I poked him in the chest. "I said don't talk to me." He closed his mouth obediently, and purposely turned his attention to the ceiling.

"Alic-"

He was cut off by an enraged scream.

"Goddammit Emmet!"

Everything that happened next was a blur. I saw Emmet's decision a second before it happened. I heard Edward's panicked curse the second I came out of my vision. I didn't have time to process what I saw. If I actually stopped to think about my vision it would be too late. Faster than I've ever attempted to move before I disentangled myself from Jasper and lunged out of the room, praying that I wouldn't be too late-hoping that for once in my life I was wrong-so very wrong.

Please Please Please Please don't do this.

Emmet for the love of god DON'T do this.

Please.

Something cold tightened in my chest. Would pleading do anything?

It didn't help Ben.

Distantly I heard Jasper crash down the stairs behind me. I heard Esme and Carlisle pleading for what, or to whom I don't know.

The only thing I could feel, that I was keenly aware of, was Rosalie in all her fierce anger-in all her inherent glory was terrified. She was terrified for the same exact reason I was because in the corner of the garage covered in oil was Emmet, and in his hand was a lighter. Just as we arrived-just as we moved to rip the lighter from his grasp, to ask what the fuck he was doing, Emmet in a fit of utter madness conjured a flame with a small inconsequential _click_, and then let the lighter slip from his fingers.

A sound like an animal dying pierced the silence paralyzing the room, and I realized with a start, that the agonized sound echoing in every recess, and crevice of the garage was me. Me-in shock as I watched the flames lick my brother's face. The fire consumed him instantly and we could do nothing but watch in horror as his body caved in on itself.

"Emmet…" Rosalie's tortured whisper filled every corner of the room. I couldn't bear to look over at her. I couldn't handle seeing her so visibly shaken. Rosalie wasn't meant to sound broken. She wasn't meant to sound like anguish was pile driving her into the ground.

Rosalie Lillian Hale never looked vulnerable.

For the second time today I became enthralled in a vision I didn't want.

I didn't even wait for the vision to finish before I was in motion.

Dammit Rose.

I crashed into my sister in midair, using my momentum to send us careening into her Lotus Esperi . We bounced off the hood, and tumbled to the floor. She thrashed against me hissing. Gone was my loving protective sister. Gone was the prideful woman who exceeded every flaw and limitation. In Rosalie's place was a grieving vampire teetering on the edge of her sanity.

Rosalie just lost her mate.

She was going to leap into the fire after him.

I felt the rest of my family surge into motion. From my peripherals I could see Carlisle blur in the house, and return with a fire extinguisher. Edward and Jasper appeared on either side of me and with their combined strength managed to hold Rosalie down. Shell shocked, and more than a little disorientated it took me a second to release her from my hold.

"Rose…" I said quietly as I watched my sister fight, and buck wildly.

She was desperate.

"Let her go." Esme's voice was tight with pain, and her eyes were completely black.

Everyone looked at her.

"Let Rosalie go."

"I don't think that's such a good-" Edward warned fruitlessly, but Esme wasn't hearing it. Her eyes were fixed only in the place where Emmet was standing-where he was standing mere seconds ago, alive. "Now Edward." She growled taking a step forward. In all our years together Esme had never used that tone on us before. Edward instantly relaxed his grip as did Jasper and Rosalie wrenched herself away from them. She glanced wildly around the room till her gaze fell on the place Emmet was standing. Emmet. Emmet. Emmet.

Her face cracked, and she bit her bottom lip, an action she swore was beneath her.

She looked on the verge of tears, but even as a human Rosalie wouldn't allow herself to cry. Not here-she would not show weakness in front of us, but she couldn't keep her eternal reserve anymore either. Not now-when everything was so raw-not when the only thing she wanted to do was curl into herself and crawl beneath the Earth to cope with her grief.

Rosalie spared us one glance before she disappeared from the house.

I saw her in my minds eye leveling a few clearings in the forest to blow off some steam.

"She's going to kill a few trees." I murmured quietly, to reassure Esme. I saw her nod, acknowledging my words, but her tortured expression never changed. Carlisle embraced her in a hug and a sound similar to the one I had made earlier escaped her throat. She clung to her mate like he was the only thing worthwhile in the world. Like he was the only thing dulling the pain that was choking the rest of us.

And that ball of pain blossomed in my chest again.

I never saw this coming.

Any of this.

Why the FUCK did Emmet die?

He wasn't suicidal. He wasn't trapped in a life where every day was hell. He loved living. He loved his mate. He loved his family.

I didn't understand. I couldn't even fathom…Why…

A whimper escaped my throat and Jasper was at my side instantly.

He hugged me wrapping his arms around me like I was fragile- like I would break at his touch, and I stood stiffly in his embrace.

Nothing made sense.

Nothing at all.

A sob tore from my throat.

"Jazz…" I couldn't even finish my thought.

Why would Emmet, my goofball videogaming brother kill himself?

* * *

**Okay sooooooooo...yeah.**

**That's the end of the chapter. This is one of those chapters that just kind of wrote itself.**

**What do you all think? **

**The new chapter will be out soon. Bella will be in it-if not in that one definitely in the next one**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay new chapter and yes Emmet is really dead. **

**I changed the pairing since I didn't want to get the Bellice fans hopes up. At this point I'm leaning towards a Rosalie/Bella pairing, or perhaps a Rosalie/Bella/Alice fic. I don't think this story will be Bellice at all. **

**Anyways Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Despondency.

Misery.

Anguish.

None of these rudimentary words could convey the overwhelming sense of loss I was experiencing right now. Despair swept over me in waves, coursing through me, mocking me, and invading every one of my senses. I felt like I was drowning. I still stood dismally in the garage, the perfect imitation of a statue. My marble features remained warped, marred by desolation.

Emmet was gone.

My brother was gone.

Rosalie's mate was gone.

Never before had the word gone held such a despicable meaning. It sickened me. It angered me. It ravaged me. I wanted to scream, and cry and beat my fists against the floor. I felt pathetic, crippled by my own grief, and tormented by my own failings. Pain, uncompromising and uninhibited, laced through me-burning me and I welcomed it. It was the only emotion I deserved to feel. It was the only emotion I surrendered myself completely too, because it was the only emotion I felt comfortable enough to wallow in.

_Aw c'mon don't be sad Ali-Cat. Smile._

Dammit. I cursed myself for not seeing this coming. I cursed Emmet for setting himself blaze-for throwing himself into the fire and smiling while the flames devoured him. I cursed God-Allah, and every other entity that watched reverently-_uselessly_ while my brother voluntarily ended his life.

Emmet was never coming back.

_Jeeze, Alice, you dance around like a fairy. Ha, maybe Lewis had you in mind when he made TinkerBell. He stalked you for shits and giggles and at night you **inspired** him….oh don't give me that look Ali-cat you know you loved it Ouch Ow, dammit no hitting your favorite brother._

Emmet…

The thought unhinged me. My knees buckled. Another surge of grief rippled through me.

I hadn't hunted in days. I hadn't moved in days.

I felt no desire, no agency. Nothing.

I never expected sorrow to drain me like this.

Like a sponge soaking up all the moisture on the ground, I was soaked up of any emotion except a maddening amount of grief, and self loathing.

Touch even revolted me. Jazz had retreated to the confines of his room. His last attempt to comfort me had ended with me hissing violently and threatening to break his arm if he touched me again. I couldn't handle his calming gestures, and his reassuring words of comfort. I didn't want to hear that everything would be alright.

I didn't want to be held.

I wanted my brother to pop in the house with his big goofy grin and explain how it was all just a joke. He didn't really kill himself. He was just playing a trick on us. I wanted to see Rosalie smile and roughly punch him in the gut for playing a tasteless prank then watch as they bickered for the rest of the day.

My heart constricted, and I curled into a ball onto the floor.

Rosalie.

I hadn't seen Rosalie since it happened.

A low agonized sound erupted from my throat as I imagined my sister's terrifyingly beautiful face. If I feel terrible, on the verge of collapse and depravity what must Rosalie feel like right now?

I couldn't bring myself to check on her. I couldn't bear to see the same tortured expression as mine reflected in her face. Rosalie wasn't like me. She was always guileless, always strong. I loved her for her protective tendencies. I loved her tenacity and stubborn pride. I loved the force of nature that was Rosalie Lillian Hale. She was the sister I never asked for, but always treasured.

She must be hurting right now…

One look at her pale face, taut with undeterminable sadness would break me.

I was so very weak.

I couldn't look any of my family in the face.

In the last couple of days Esme frequented my depressing little abode. She caressed my head, removing stray strands of hair from my eyes despite my loud venomous protests. I couldn't endure her touch either. But with deliberate precise movements she continued massaging my scalp and I had no choice but to tolerate her actions. I could hiss at Jasper because he was my equal. Esme was not, and never would be. She operated on another level entirely. As my mother she demanded a certain amount of obedience from me, and because I respected her I acquiesced without a fight, even though all I wanted to do was bury myself in my misery.

It took an incredible amount of effort to think outside of myself for any significant amount of time. Days had been drifting together. One day was incomprehensible from the next. I had to think, and probe into my short term memory to distinguish between what had been happening in my head and what was happening in my home.

Other than Esme and Jasper I wasn't certain how the other members of my family had been coping. I could hear Carlisle sometimes talking quietly to Esme, helping her, reassuring her in the same way Jasper tried to do for me. I could hear Edward immersing himself into his music and getting lost in his passion. He was distracting himself in way I longed to do, but couldn't.

So because I couldn't pretend to be happy, I lay in the garage, wretched, and plagued with demons of my own making.

Demons with Emmet's voice and laid back smile.

Demons I desperately wished to ignore or relentlessly pursue.

_What Ali-cat? You're not having fun?_

I grimaced, my jaw clenching. I couldn't silence his voice. I couldn't ignore his scent that lingered in every room of the house. Every room was imbued with his memory-his laughter.

It hurt so fucking much.

I couldn't step foot in the house Esme had labored in for months.

"Alice." Edward's velvety smooth voice made me flinch. When did he get here? Am I so disconcerted that I can't hear someone approaching me at a human speed? I didn't lift my head from the cool concrete. Instead I allowed my listless gaze to flicker up to him.

"Alice you have to hunt."

Hunt?

I turned away from him, letting my eyes drop to the floor again. "I'm not hungry." I murmured quietly. I must sound absurd. How many days had it been since I hunted? 5-6? My beast didn't dignify me with a reply. That only added to my anguish. I must be losing my mind. My vampire side didn't even crave blood and I knew I was starving.

"It's been five days since…" Edward froze, his mouth settling into a thin unhappy line and shook his head before he could incriminate himself any further. If he had finished that sentence I would have hurt him. Hearing Emmet's name filled me with a staggering amount of anger and sorrow. It was too soon to speak lightly of him. Far too soon. Vampires have an eternity to mourn. My fingers twitched at my sides, but I remained motionless on the floor as he continued speaking in a much more somber tone. "It's been five days since then and fourteen total since you've hunted. You're eyes are completely black Alice."

Fascinating.

I don't care Edward.

"I care. Alice you can't continue like this…" He replied, shaking his head at my bitter thoughts. "Esme's worried. We all are." His voice cracked, and for a second I saw Edward's face transformed by heartache.

For a second I felt an irresistible tug at my own heart and had to fight the sudden urge to get up and hug my brother.

My only brother.

I lay painfully inert until the feeling receded. I couldn't save anyone else from the abyss I couldn't even escape myself.

"Just leave me alone Edward." I sighed, curling tighter into myself so my head was resting on my knees.

"Alice. Please." He whispered my name tenderly like he expected me to shy away from him. He never violated my space just stood awkwardly in the doorway, pleading with me to get up-begging me to please take care of myself. I couldn't summon the energy to argue with him so instead I just made my position clear. I wasn't moving. I had no desire to be productive. I had no desire to hunt. I just wanted to lie there and fade into obscurity. I wanted the void inside of me to expand and avidly consume the emotion that was trying to consume me.

_You think too much Ally. If you keep looking pissed off like that your face is gonna get stuck like Eddies._

I didn't want feel like I was teetering on the edge of insanity anymore. I hated being angry. I hated being depressed. I couldn't stop the torrent of emotions enveloping me though. I was appallingly selfish at the moment. My family, in this horrific moment needed to stand together.

We needed each other.

I couldn't stomach it though.

I wouldn't insult them by lying and pretending everything was okay. Nothing was okay.

_It'll all work out Alice. You'll see._

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

"No. I'm not hungry." I rasped, my eyes squeezing shut.

He sighed at my flat out refusal but didn't pester me again. I felt his dark onyx gaze boring holes into prone form. "Alright." He breathed, finally leaving me to my own devices. Before he could completely exit the room and before I could kick myself for asking-I posed a question that had been bugging me for awhile.

"Edward how's Rosalie?"

"She's…" Edward paused uncertainly. It was a rare thing indeed to hear him floundering for words. He no longer exuded the air of an arrogant mindreader. "Rosalie is…as well as can be expected. She's surviving Alice." He clarified sounding every inch the hundred and seventy year old vampire he was.

I balked at the inelegant response.

Surviving…

In Edward's terms that meant she was beyond consolation at the moment.

"I see."

No other words were exchanged between us, and after an extended moment of silence he left me.

I lay there stupidly.

I could not find the will to move.

I couldn't even entertain the notion of movement.

So I lay there cursing my very vulnerability.

Cursing ghosts.

Cursing Emmet.

I let the silence lull my body into a false sense of security.

For a moment, even though my senses were hyperactive, and even though my mind was processing a plethora of information, I allowed myself a moment to breathe.

I didn't need oxygen.

I didn't exhale carbon dioxide.

When I released a soft sigh it was nothing but recycled air.

_Ali-cat. Ally. Ally. Alice. C'mon Pixie sticks. I got you beat in style by a mile. Get in the game._

Hysterical laughter bubbled forth from my lips.

I cringed at the sound.

Anyone listening would hear the choked sob distorting my voice.

It _burned_.

Fucking hell. Why did this hurt so much? Why did every unnecessary breath of air make me want to take a lighter to myself too? Very little could bother us. Very little could scratch us. Something so small, so depressingly simple as a lighter could not only hurt us. It could end us-like it ended Emmet.

_You my little bouncy sister are a cheat. It's not fair to use your powers for evil. Carlisle make her stop being evil. I can't win in Poker if she keeps being an Ass._

Emmet…

I trembled, counting each frail breath as I exhaled.

Why was this so hard?

Why was everything so stupidly hard?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After sitting there mute with grief for a broad increment of time I felt hands gently pry my arms apart so they could caress my face. I growled in warning and sprang back, or attempted too but the hands were determined to keep me still, and I found myself in a vice like grip.

Warily I looked up to glare at my captor.

The last person I wanted to see peered down at me with an exasperated expression. Her face hollowed out with anguish, and molded by grief spoke volumes of how she had been the last five days. Blonde unkempt hair fell like a halo across her face, framing her pale features.

"Rose."

I'd never seen her look disheveled before. It floored me as did her unexpected appearance. When did she get here?

"Alice." She replied evenly her tone lacking any of its normal virility. She was talented at masking her emotions but I could tell she wasn't interested in hiding behind her invincibility today. Today-Rosalie was fragile. She sat down beside me like it was the most natural thing in the world like we were having tea instead of spiraling into the depths of despair. Her eyes trailed up and down my body, absorbing my haggard appearance. "You look horrible." She declared after a moment of intensive study.

I snorted disparagingly. "Thanks."

She's such a charmer.

My sister ignored my sarcastic reply. Her gaze flicked restlessly around the room and I knew she was drawing her own conclusions about what I was doing here. The thing I loved about my relationship with Rosalie is if we sat in silence long enough we could unearth all of each other's secrets. I couldn't hide anything from her, and despite her best efforts she couldn't hide anything from me.

Years of building trust gave us that kind of understanding. Only to outsiders were we indecipherable. Finally her gaze paused to linger on the door of the mansion.

"You're here for the same reason I was in the forest. You can't stand being in that house and feeling Emmet in every room." She concluded quietly.

"I don't understand how they can."

Rosalie shook her head gravely. "They can't. They're posturing right now. No one wants to be constantly reminded of what they lost so they put on a smile and soldier through it. They bury their grief. I have no such delusions. I can't just…pretend."

"I know what you mean."

Her obsidian gaze fixed on me, and I felt myself treading on thin ice.

"Be that as it may-even if you can empathize it gives you no right to do what you're doing Alice." She glowered at me, and I shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her stare. Despite the shiver of fear creeping down my spine-For one absurd moment I was happy because she was being abrasive, cutting, and intimidating-everything that embodies Rosalie. It felt almost normal, and I liked that. However, I had to ruin the moment to respond coherently. A pissed off Rosalie was familiar but these were unusual circumstances and I couldn't afford to upset her any more than I had too.

"What are you talking about Rose?" I questioned.

For the first time in days I forced my useless limbs into action. I pulled myself into a sitting position so we could talk without her looking down at me.

"You're starving yourself." She said flatly.

What the hell?

As always her bluntness astounded me.

I wasn't starving myself I just wasn't hungry. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I'm not starving myself." I grumbled unconvincingly.

She arched one slender eyebrow. "When was the last time you hunted Alice?"

I sighed noisily.

Why was she focusing on the little details?

"14 days ago." I mumbled incoherently knowing she would understand me.

"Come hunting with me." She said in a tone that left no room for argument. Fluidly she got to her feet and without even looking to see if I was following blurred out of the garage. I couldn't refuse. I desperately needed to hunt and Rosalie desperately needed company. Reluctantly I followed her into the woods. I could hear Esme's startled exclamation of surprise as we weaved in and out of the house only to make a bee line for the forest.

As soon as I hit the treeline my beast completely overruled my conscience mind and I did not regain control again until my atrocious appetite was somewhat satisfied. I didn't even know how thirsty I was until I slaughtered my third deer and drank my fill of its blood. Reining in the beast and slowly garnering control of my limbs was a process, but eventually I stood completely in control, and covered head to toe in blood and forest grime.

I winced.

Okay so perhaps I had been starving myself…

I grunted and slowly unclenched my fingers from the death grip I had around the third deer's neck. This week had taken its toll on my control. Clearly going two weeks without hunting was bad.

"You are sorely in need of a bath Alice. You look like something a car ran over. Repeatedly." My sister's amused voice filtered into the clearing and I turned to see her reclining against a tree. Her hair was still a tangled mess and despite the tired smile on her face, her golden orbs were filled with immeasurable sadness. Even now Rosalie was battling with herself to appear stable instead of broken.

"Rose are you okay?" I flinched violently at the question.

It was not an intelligent one.

Of course she wasn't okay.

"No." My sister answered honestly. Her expression was carefully netural but her voice did quiver. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to stop herself from shuddering. The night didn't feel cold. We couldn't feel cold, but she still needed something to stop herself from trembling. "Okay is such a narrow term. Everyone hides behind that word, lying to themselves and everyone else. I'm okay. I'm okay_._" She sneered, shaking her head in disgust. "You're not _okay_. You are irreparably damaged." Her voice wavered dangerously, and I watched awed as my untouchable sister took a ragged breath. "I'm damaged." She murmured, and her quiet admission affected me the same way a punch the gut would. Her expression was so visceral, so raw. "Alice I never thought grief could unbalance me like this. It hurts in a way I can't even begin to describe. I won't cheapen my relationship with Emmet by pretending his death doesn't affect me. It does."

I licked my lips, trying to think of something to say. Would anything take that expression of anguish away? Nothing was forthcoming. Nothing helpful, nothing except for trite reassurances she didn't want to hear. She didn't want words. Words were just noise: sounds that rushed unthinkingly from people's mouth-sweet deceptions that no one believed or trusted.

I'm sorry.

Everything is going to be alright.

It just takes time.

Someday you'll be okay.

Hollow words. Lies. Shrouded in a noiseless voiceless hell of my own making those words fell on deaf ears-I doubted Rosalie could hear them either.

"Yeah." I agreed with her numbly, unable to think of a more eloquent reply.

Searchingly, her gaze met mine. Gold clashed with gold. "Alice we're not human."

Clearly.

Despite my unamused frown she elaborated further. "We're not human. We don't forge bonds the same way humans do. It takes a long time for us to form the same level of attachment a human does to someone else, and even longer for us to let it go. It takes longer to grieve because spending a hundred years with someone doesn't prepare you to lose them in an instant."

Truer words had not been spoken.

"This is going to be obscenely difficult isn't it?" I whispered.

"Yes it is."

I groaned burying my head in my hands. "We have to go back don't we?"

I knew Rosalie almost as well as I knew myself. Even though she stood there entrenched in sorrow she would not allow it to own her. No amount of grief would keep her away from her family. So I knew-undoubtedly, no matter how much it killed her she was going to step foot in the mansion soon and I would follow her.

"Yes we do."

Dammit.

The thought of staying in a place so thoroughly imbued with Emmet's presence horrified me. I couldn't imagine the effect it had on Rosalie. Why not pour more salt on an open wound?

"Alice have you had anymore visions?"

I blinked at the seemingly baseless question.

I sifted through my mind.

"No I haven't had any visions…oh" My mouth formed stupefied "o"

Shit.

Shit.

_Shit._

"That means this apparition is still hanging around." Rosalie growled her eyes darkening. If she had any reservations about ghosts before she had none now. Rosalie was now a firm believer in spirits. "Did you have any visions earlier?"

Earlier. When Emmet died.

"I had one right before he dropped the lighter." I mumbled, my eyes downcast.

"And you had one when Ben decided to run. So you saw Emmet a split second before he died and you saw Ben an instant before he died, but you can't see the ghost any other time? So apparently death triggers your visions. Why?"

"Maybe that's when the ghost is the most corporeal. Right before he kills someone. My visions are subjective. The dead are neither subjective nor objective. I can't see what isn't alive."

It was a theory worth pursuing.

I didn't want to chance someone else dying in order to justify or disprove my idea though.

"But Emmet was alive and so was Ben. You could see their decisions and the outcome but not the process." Rosalie trailed off, assuming a thoughtful pose. I could see the gears turning in her head, and when she finally reached a conclusion her expression deteriorated into one of unadulterated anger. "That fucking ghost possessed them." A sharp bitter laugh burst from her lips. "I can't believe this…"

"Rose." I tried to delay the maelstrom of guilt I knew was coming.

"I knew something was wrong with him. He was doing things Emmet would never do-"

"Rose." I tried again, making my voice more insistent. She couldn't do this to herself. I couldn't watch while Rosalie unraveled in front of me.

"He was saying things Emmet would never dream of saying."

"Rose." I growled and blurred over to her. Carefully I wrapped my arms around her. Any normal person would be a grief-stricken mess. Rosalie wasn't normal. No sobs racked her frame. No whimpers escaped her. She stood resolute in my embrace. She inclined her head, letting her chin rest on my shoulder the closest she would ever come to showing weakness.

After a moment of silence, of us drawing strength from each other she carefully extracted herself from my arms.

"Let's go home Alice."

Her voice was gravelly, rough with emotion.

I refused to comment on it.

Rosalie would not appreciate her vulnerability being advertised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX

When we arrived at the house Esme was waiting on the front porch. Unbridled concern creased her features, and silhouetted in the moonlight she could be a pale air brushed painting.

"Rosalie! Alice!" A breathtaking smile lit up her face. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see both of you." She stood awkwardly in the doorway as if battling with her maternal instincts. She wanted to take away our pain. She wanted to comfort us. It took an iron will to deny her nature and not lather us with affection.

She must have seen the abject look of horror on my face and the annoyed expression on Rosalies.

"There's nowhere else to go." I sighed stepping past her into the house. Immediately I froze. My senses were barraged by Emmet's scent. I could almost see him standing in the room smiling happily at me. I stopped breathing completely and forced myself to turn away. Emmet was dead.

Dead.

Abruptly Edward's carefully constructed ballad hit an offkey note and he stopped playing. He blurred into the room in front of me just as Rosalie entered the house a step behind me.. I heard Jazz pause in pacing, and dart out of the bedroom. I endured his black eyes staring hungrily at my bedraggled form as Carlisle also entered the living room.

The remnants of the Cullen clan were all gathered now.

Rosalie addressed everyone. "We need to talk." She said impassively.

"Okay." Carlisle sat down letting his head rest on steepled fingers. "What would you like to discuss Rosalie?"

His tone made me wince.

He was in Doctor mode again.

We didn't need a genial therapist right now. We all took psychology at one time or another. We knew the problem, and we could all identify the symptoms. We were dealing with trauma-processing grief. We need time to accept and cope with our pain.

Logically we knew that.

But logically right now we needed a parent not a therapist.

"We need to decide what to do with this apparition. It's still around because Alice's visions are still malfunctioning. Clearly we can't rely on Bella to help because its been two weeks and she's still not here. I vote to either move or find some way to eliminate it because frankly, I can't watch anymore of my family die." Rosalie's hands balled into shaking fists at her side.

"We can't just leave the humans to fend for themselves." Edwards agonized whisper made her growl.

He made a valid point.

Could we just abandon the humans?

"We don't owe them anything. When will enough be enough? When we're all dead?" Rosalie hissed, her teeth flashing dangerously. She had zero tolerance for Edward's usual brand of melodramatics today.

"So you'd rather run like a coward?" He grunted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Rosalie was on her feet instantly, and I blurred in front of her.

In her current mood she would seriously injure him.

"I'm not a coward." She said lowly, venomously.

"That's enough." Carlisle interjected glaring angrily at all of us. "I don't think you all quite grasp the situation we're in. We cannot leave town because we don't know if the ghost will follow us or not and we cannot just leave the people of Forks defenseless. We are better than that. Edward," The displeasure in his voice intensified and Edward wilted under the weight of our Coven leader's stare. "You will not, under any circumstances talk to your sister like that again. We have suffered far too much this week to be reopening old wounds. Her mate, your brother, has just died. Have some consideration."

So much for Edward being the golden child.

Under pressure he stuck his foot in his mouth more than usual. In this particular situation he was paying dearly for it.

Jasper, never one to miss a chance for clarification, spoke up. "So our current plan is simply to wait?"

"Yes we wait."

Even without my visions I could translate what Carlisle actually meant.

When he said wait he meant that either Bella was going to call or he was going to start making phone calls on his own.

Someone had to be knowledgeable about ghosts.

Someone had to be able to help.

Rosalie sighed exasperated with this entire hopeless situation. "This is fucking fantastic." She snarled throwing up her hands in disgust and exiting the room. We all watched her leave with sad knowing eyes.

I concur.

* * *

**Okay what do you all think? Bella will be in the next chapter I promise I just couldn't fit her into this one.**

**This chapter was hard to write for some reason. I think because it was a little too close to home. It was also a bit short.**

**And some things to explain:**

**[1] In my head I could see Alice having a much more dramatic reaction than anyone else because in hindsight she had no past and therefore wasn't used to death the same way her siblings were. She saw humans die around her but never experienced true grief because no one close to her had died. She didn't remember her family's death as a human. She wasn't forced to watch them age and eventually pass away. She was basically raised in a family of vampires that are damn near invincible so when Emmet died it hurt so much worse than when nameless humans around her died.**

**[2] Rosalie was hard to write because she's such a complex character. She doesn't want anyone to see her weak, but she can't be apathetic. She doesn't want to succumb fully to her grief but she can't help but be floored by it. Her husband just died. She's not heartless nor is she unfeeling she's a very delicate woman forged to be some invulnerable untouchable vampire. Even vampires fold under the weight of grief. That's the point of this story. Everyone dies. Everyone is affected by grief no matter how strong you are.**

**[3] Yes I killed off Emmet. He had to die and I apologize for that. He was the only one who's death made sense for my plot. It was either him or Alice and frankly I couldn't kill off Alice so…sorry :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellur people. It's been awhile. Sorry for that. I've been busy, and had writer's block for this story, but I'm not giving up on it just yet. I Apologize for the late update, and I apologize for any mistakes you might see in this chapter as well as the content because it might seen a bit scattered, and rushed, but there's actually a point to how it was written and what was used in context so bear with me xD Some of it will be explained next chapter, or later in the story.**

**Anyways Read and Enjoy people!**

* * *

The days following Carlisle's decision to wait were filled with culpable tension. That coupled with tangible fear of an enemy that couldn't be seen, heard, or ascertained by any of the five senses led to a coven of extremely temperamental vampires. Alice had never seen her family so dangerously at war with themselves and each other. The little seer prided herself on her exemplary control, but even she was having trouble adapting. It was a tentative thing, corralling the more primitive side of herself into submission, so she could think clearly and succinctly again. The beast inside of her was devastated at the loss of a covenmate.

It took all the grief, anger, and despair she was suppressing, and magnified it tenfold so she couldn't breathe without choking on the bitter taste of Emmet's death- a death felt more keenly each day she was forced to watch her family persevere without him. Observing Rosalie was in fact the worst form of torture, that made her undead heart break a little every time she set eyes on her taciturn sibling. Rosalie was a withering husk of the veritable force of nature she used to be. Her alabaster skin lost the luminosity, and luster that illuminated her; setting her apart from all others. Her once fierce amber gaze was now a dull, vacant yellow.

She moved sluggishly for a vampire, as if it pained her to force her lifeless limbs into action.

Seeing Rosalie Lillian Hale delineate into a hollow shell, lacking virility, and anything resembling hope hurt beyond words.

What could she do though?

She was barely able to swallow her own anguish let alone help cull someone else's.

"This week has been utterly fantastic." Alice grumbled with an exasperated sigh. She sat up, running perfectly manicured fingernails through her uneven locks before letting her chin fall to rest on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs, assuming a classic subdued pose, and peered off the side of the roof. As of late, the roof had become her own personal sanctuary. She spent hours sitting on top of the house, near enough so she could draw comfort from her coven, but far enough so she didn't have to interact with them.

She couldn't help but crave space.

Ever since this maddening supernatural escapade had began in earnest, the Cullen Coven had been cooped up together in a house that suddenly seemed far too small and intimate a space for six vampires. They were united in the commonality of their pain, but unable to face it together. The duality of their current existence left Alice feeling more conflicted than normal. Nothing deserved her attention more than the remnants of her coven, but at the same time she couldn't bear the sight of them. Conversing with them, hunting with them, participating in the every day trivialities that constituted as immortal paradise filled her with an unrelenting ache instead of sedating her.

She felt like she was playing an elaborate part in a play.

The Cullen estate was her stage.

Her Coven was the cast.

Together, they masqueraded around their property with false reassurances, and weak insincere smiles trying to convince each other that the future would offer some form of reprieve, knowing how very faulty and fickle it was to place faith in a time that was not yet cemented in stone, and might not ever happen. There was no guarantee that the future would be easier to endure than the present. Emmet's death could just be the catalyst to a time of even more sorrow, where even the sky must weep salty tears. Blanketed in the darkness of Forks, Alice couldn't help but shiver, her breath frosting the air as she pondered what else could possibly go wrong.

She had stopped attending school along with the rest of her siblings.

They'd been absent from Forks high for several days now- because intermingling with humans required finesse and a certain measure of control the Cullen's just didn't possess at the moment. They had anger in spades, and sorrow in abundance-but finite control of their vampiric nature was noticeably absent. They were leaning heavily on their inner monster to cleave through their emotional turmoil-erupting into bone breaking tantrums at the slightest provocation, baring ivory fangs to warn threats away, hissing in pure animalistic rage when someone overstepped themselves in the literal and metaphorical sense.

They were far too emotionally unstable to fake their humanity.

It was as if they'd regressed to their "baby vamp" stage when their tempers were monstrous, and their control nonexistant. Emmet's death had ruined almost a century of well earned patience, and now they were working to get it back.

The only one's not succumbing to their baser instincts were Carlisle and Esme.

Alice supposed it was because they were old.

Elder vampires were harder to devastate.

Not that the Coven leaders had it easy. Carlisle was still going to the hospital every day to work, even though he was starting to exhibit the early signs of exhaustion; insofar as a vampire can be exhausted. It was like he was burying himself in work, desperate to alleviate a fraction of the strain that came with losing Emmet by saving as many humans as he could. If Carlisle actually needed sleep or sustenance beyond blood, he would have collapsed from malnutrition, fatigue, dehydration, or something equally incriminating a long time ago. As it stood, it was an iron will and the strength of the undead that kept him going.

Esme was faring just as poorly as her mate.

Her motherly features were permanently stuck in a grimace of concern for her family. No amount of words would reassure her of their welfare. Her son's death left a myriad of unresolved words, and feelings behind-which in turn meant a Coven of emotionally incapacitated vampires were left behind. The only ones willing to explore their emotional turmoil were Carlisle and Esme. However, the manner in which Esme chose to cope with Emmet's loss differed from her mate's. Where Carlisle poured himself over his practice, reaping every ounce of his infinitely vast stores of experience and focusing that experience on his patients-Esme withdrew from her occupation of choice. Instead of investing her time in interior decorating, and expressing herself artistically, she withdrew from her housing job.

She couldn't focus.

She couldn't make a cognizant decision about anything, let alone interior decorating while her Coven was at stake-while her _**family**_ was at stake.

It wasn't in her nature.

So Esme stayed home, and she watched, observing her coven with a careful definitive eye.

Alice was always aware of the Coven matriarch's eyes on her-studying her, before visually sweeping past her to examine the next near catatonic vampire in need. With such hawk-like vigilance, it would be difficult for any amount of small oddities to escape her notice. Even a ghost would be hard pressed to slip into the Cullen's residence undetected, and Alice knew that was what Esme was waiting for. She was waiting for that supernatural presence to once again traipse into their home, and render another vampire of their motor functions, of all coherent agency.

Esme was waiting for the ghost to come back and endanger one of her children.

Alice was waiting for her gift to be useful-instead of making her feel useless.

And this was how they lived.

Treading the line between pure unadulterated fear, and resigned inexhaustible bravery; It was difficult to divorce one from the other, as they were two sides of the same rusty coin. Alice felt disinclined to stay, and face an evil they had no name for, and no real way to destroy, and yet at the same time she felt obligated to stay and protect the humans, who would fare terribly if they left. If vampires who are clinically dead cannot stave off ghosts who are dead in every sense of the word, what hope did a human have against them?

Not to mention, every person the Cullens had reached out to for help had proven to be either incredibly ignorant, or unecessarily rude. Billy had toed the line in being furious when Carlisle exumed his telephone number from the hospital archives-asking what everyone was wondering-which was, where is Bella? The "ghost expert" in question was now slipping into her third week of unrepetent silence. No one had seen, heard, or breathed a word of her in three weeks, and by now the Cullen Coven was convinced she was not coming.

Billy after smothering his end of the phone line in gruff expletives informed them that Bella was always late. It was a normal occurence, and one that the old Pack leader had made peace with years ago.

That was all fine and dandy, but people's lives were hanging in the balance.

What fortuitous venture could Bella be embarking on the was more important than cleansing Forks of their ghostly problems?

Alice couldn't fathom what was taking her so long.

So because their first plan was fruitless, her family was now taking preemptive action.

Alice sat up a little straighter, honing in on the phone ringing downstairs.

Right on time.

She cocked her head to the side listenting intently as Carlisle picked up the phone. "Hello." The Cullen patriarch intoned, his voice lilting sonorously at the greeting. For the first time in months Carlisle took a vacation day. They'd been expecting a call all day. As promised, Carlisle had petitioned a higher authority than Billy's pack of mutts for help. The higher authority in question; The Volturi, served not only as a dictorial vampire government, but they also served as a wealth of information. The vampires that this formidable group was comprised of were ancient-their lives spanning over countless centuries, and their origins seeped in the darkes trenches of human history.

They must have heard of apparitions before.

"Carlisle, my dear friend." An amused child-like voice husked on the other end of the line. "I haven't had the pleasure of speaking to you in ages. How are things?" Alice shook her head at the deceptively sweet tone of voice. It was always a curious thing to hear exceedingly old vampires speak. They managed to sound patronizing, and enticingly sweet all at once.

"I'm sorry to say things are not well these days Aro." Their Coven leader reported, and everyone in the house could hear the strain darkening his tone. All motion, and noise had gone quiet in the house, as the Cullens focused all their attention on this one phone call. "One of my Coven is dead."

Aro made a sympathetic sound in the back of his throat. "That's terrible." He gushed in a way that was far too dramatic to be sincere. Alice heard a loud crash from Rosalie's room, as her blonde sibling eviscerated something-a dresser from the sound of it. There was a short abrupt silence from the phone before Aro spoke again, his voice smooth as silk, while also maintaing a sharp razorous edge. "Tell me what happened." The Volturi leader demanded.

"It seems a ghost possesed Emmet." Carlisle said carefully, his voice pained. "Have you ever heard of anything like that before?"

"Hrmmm." Aro hummed noncommittally, and Alice's eyes narrowed at the blase attitude of the older vampire. She understood on some level that age will desensitize you to the subtle horrors of death, but this was Emmet-her brother in all but blood that was Aro was so casually dimissing. Her fingers curved into claws, and she growled lowly- a fresh wave of anger gripping her. Just because he was old did not mean he was entitled to such apathy. Emmet's life had value and he deserved more than just a disinterested grunt when spoken about. She clicked her teeth together agitatedly, but after taking a shaky breath, she slowly realized that she was exhibiting more frustration than was called for.

"Jasper you're projecting." She reprimanded the empath gently.

Almost immediately, she felt some of her rage ebb away, and she relaxed a little.

_Sorry Alice._

A soft whisper-barely a caress of the wind, and Jasper fell silent again.

"I've heard of ghosts Carlisle," Aro interrupted their dialogue, and now he had everyone's attention. Alice edged closer to the overhang of the rooftop her onyx eyes trained below her, towards the interior of the house. "I've traversed the world for many years, and heard many things about spirits. Fantasma. Boheentha. Gosuto. No matter what language you use to describe them, there is one universal thing true about them."

"And that is?" Carlisle prompted him, asking what all of them were thinking.

Aro had paused for dramatic effect, purposefully leaving his audience in suspense-an immature vice if she'd ever seen one.

Ancient immature vampires were rare...

For good reason. Most immature vampires died because of their own inept nature, or were methodically killed off by their peers.

Aro appeared to be the exception.

Alice held back a hiss.

He was such a child!

"My dear Carlisle, the one thing that is universally true about all ghosts is that you leave them alone. The only thing more detrimental to our health than fire is a ghost-and the only thing more dangerous than that are those capable of interacting with them. We genuinely have something to fear from our undead counterparts, and it would be in your best interest to make a swift exit from Forks. Do not pursue this matter because I will not help you to it's conclusion."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat, as all the metaphorical breath left her sails.

Even Vampires had to fear things that go bump in the dark.

The irony was not lost on her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxX

Aro got off the phone a few seconds later, and Carlisle set it down on the receiver with a soft click. Alice leapt down from her perch on the roof, landing gracefully on the tips of her toes before walking at vamp speed into the house where the rest of her family was already assembled. Words escaped her as she took a seat next to Jasper on the couch. She had mixed emotions about what had just occured. Aro, the undisputed head of the vampire community had just warned them to leave Forks, and discard any recollection of these apparitions.

Out of sight-out of mind.

Edward shook his head disdainfully at the stray thought from her, before glancing expectantly at their Coven leader."Carlisle you can't seriously-"

"What would you have me do Edward?" Carlisle cut the mind reader off before his self-righteous rant began, subsequently startling the rest of the Coven. Edward was always afforded leeway in verbal discussions. Carlisle rarily ever silenced him. Because Edward was the youngest, the most volatile, and the one most desperately in need of direction-Carlisle encouraged him to speak, which in turn nourished the telepath's rebellious nature and enabled him. Edward always felt the need to express his opinion, regardless of how inappropriate or ill-timed it was, and Carlisle felt the need to cater to him. A misguided sense of guilt will do that, Alice though dryly to herself.

That's why his forceful interruption was such a surprise.

Toiling on, ignoring the puzzled stares from his Coven Carlisle shook his head, "Aro has just confirmed one of my fears. Even if we figure out where this apparition is, and why it's murdering people-there's nothing we can do. I want to help." He dragged a hand through his perfect golden hair-sliding his fingers through the silky tresses with an exasperated sigh. "I want to help." He repeated himself, his voice dropping to a low cadence, "But I won't sacrifice my family to a fruitless cause."

Esme put a hand on his shoulder offering whatever comfort he was willing to take. Carlisle sighed wearily, but placed his hand over hers. Gently he lifted her hand palm up, softly kissing the inside of her wrist,and relishing in the slight reprieve his mate gave him.

"Well, well-looks like someone other than me decided to adhere to common sense." Rosalie drawled vacantly, her voice lacking all of it's usual bite. Alice risked a glance at her blonde sibling and shuddered at the withdrawn expression on her face. She'd taken great pains not to stare at any of her siblings as she entered the room-espescially Rose, and this was why. Rosalie looked worse than the last time she saw her. Distressingly so. Her eyes once luminous and savage with life, now appeared empty. Dead. Voraciously bleak. Everything so artfully beautiful about Rosalie Lillian Hale had been swallowed in a tempest of despair.

Edward was being swept up in the same temporal storm. Nostrils flaring, he stood up his normally poised expression dissolving into one of anger. His picturesque face wrinkled into a snarl, his ivories bared in Rosalie's direction. "Just because we didn't react like a whipped dog and run away with our tail between our legs, doesn't mean we lack common sense." He informed Rosalie his snarl tapering off into one pointed condescending comment. Alice stood up as well, mindful of how close her temperamental siblings were to each other.

Rosalie who had been leaning languidly against a wall took a threatening step forward. Something dangerous flickering across her expression. "No it just means you're a moron and no more intelligent than the human swine you used to feed off of. Were you listening to Carlisle? You will have died for absolutely nothing Edward." The blonde rasped, her onyx eyes boring into the telepath with impenetrable scrutiny.

"I will have died for people far more deserving than myself." He replied gravely, his eyes flashing in anger.

Rosalie sneered coldly at him. "Spare me your martyr complex Edward. Just because they can hold on to their humanity does not mean they automatically deserve to live more than we do. Every human dies at some point, and you don't get to play god and decide when they do and don't meet their earthly demise."

"Oh, really? Are those your real feelings or are you just lashing out because the only person that mattered to you is Emmet you're just a heartless Bitc-"

"Enough!" Carlisle cut Edward off for the second time that night, this time before he said something unforgiveable. The blonde patriarch left Esme's side and intercepted Rosalie who had started moving just as Emmet's name left Edward's lips. Carlisle held her back by the shoulders, even as she thrashed in his grip, keening for a chance to brutally maim Edward for his words. Ducking past the two, Alice grabbed Edward's arm pulling him towards the opposite side of the room. He didn't speak as her hand encircled around his arm and he allowed himself to be led away.

"That was uncalled for." She told him, her voice clipped.

Edward looked away. If he was human, shame would have colored his face a deep maroon. As it was he simply huffed, and slanted a remorseful look in Rosalie's direction.

Their blond sibling was pliant in Carlisle's grasp, but her body was still shaking with rage, as she physically restrained herself from doing something extreme.

"She looks pissed." Alice observed coolly, arching a brow toward's Edward.

The telepath winced. "She want's to rip my arm off and beat me with it..."

Alice snorted in laughter.

_Good for you Rosie_.

Edward turned a dark glare towards her. Completely unamused at her thought. Alice made a face at him. _If you don't like it stay outta my head. _She advised him unabashedly.

Esme's disappointed stare silenced both of them. "I expected more from you all." She murmured.

A calm wave enveloped the room, courtesy of Jasper, and Alice sent him a grateful look. He nodded at her lightly and for a moment she felt attuned to her Southern Vampire again. They stared meaningfully at each other, but what drew her out of her Jasper induced reverie was abrupt movement out of the corner of her eye, Alice saw Rosalie suddenly still. "Rose?" She asked carefully, her head swiveling as she caught something akin to surprise, and confusion ghost across her sister's face.

Rosalie slowly wriggled out of Carlisle's almost bruising grip, a deceptively calm look on her face. "Carlisle?" His name came out as a slow question, and Rosalie sounded out his name as if she was guessing at each syllable. The Coven patriarch was facing Rosalie and Esme which meant that to Alice, Jasper, and Edward only his back was visible. However, even from their perspective, they could see the tenative arching of his muscles, and the stiffening of his posture. His fingers curled and uncurled as if he was testing each of them in turn. Suddenly his back went ramrod straight, and eerie silence descended over the room.

Rosalie's already pale face paled even further.

"Oh, god."

Then several things happened at once.

Carlisle roared, his jaw unhinging with a crack. The bestial sound filled with room with a cacophony of echoes all voicing his animalistic rage and with a speed no one knew he was capable of he tore through the air.

Rosalie had a split second to duck as his fist carved a jagged path through the wall, making wispy curved scars through the plaster, a hairsbreadth away from her she hadn't moved her head would have been torn bodily from her shoulders-an unpleasant situation for any vampire. His hand reached for her throat, and in that instant Esme crashed into him sending them both both sprawling to the floor in a tangle of limbs. "Help me hold him down!" The normally genteel woman boomed, twisting out of reach as Carlisle sought for something to relinquish her of. She didn't really need two arms right?

Alice swallowed her shock, and with a shakey nod to Jasper darted over to the grappling vampires. Dodging a stray arm, Alice agilely flipped over Esme, and arching herself in the air purposefully threw all of her weight into her landing, thrusting a knee into Carlisle's shoulder and pushing him to the ground. Edward curled around to Carlisle's other side, and with a burst of speed copied Alice's moves-albeit without the cat-like grace. Jasper utilized his own fighting experience and without asking crept behind Carlisle, encircling his arms around the older vampire's neck so he couldn't move his head.

With Esme pressed against his chest, that left Carlisle with only his legs unsecured.

Rosalie sank bonelessly against the wall, a completely bewildered expression on her face. Clearly her blonde sibling was still trying to process what had happened.

"Alice...you can't see anything right now can you?" Jasper's queried his grip tightening around Carlisle's neck as the elder vampire strained against their hold.

The seer focused intently on her gift, willing her eyes to glaze over in a vision, but instinctively knowing the activity to be pointless. Her fingers dug into Carlisle's marble flesh, as she met Jasper's gaze over the struggling vampire beneath them. "I can't see a thing." She forced the words out resignedly, her eyes casting downwards towards the Coven leader who's face was distorted into an expression of terrifying rage.

Which in itself was an expression Carlisle would never make.

There were several things that Carlisle would never do that the decrepit vampire before them insisted on doing.

Carlisle didn't slip into a manic state of insatiable anger and incoherency.

Carlisle didn't snarl in ravenous hunger, verbosely succumbing to his instincts.

Carlisle didn't attack his Covenmates.

Except this Carlisle did.

Or to be more accurate, this apparition reaping the benefits of Carlisle's vampire heritage did.

Alice stared at their Coven leader forlornly, a sense of helplessness corroding through her mental defenses. "What are we going to do?" She whispered, her amber eyes sliding over to her family. No one had an answer for her. No one knew what to do because banishing ghosts was not in their repotoire of skills, and despite popular belief vampires were not invincible. They couldn't hold Carlisle down forever. He was older than they were by several centuries. If it came down to a contest of wills, even if he wasn't in control of himself, his body was structured to outlast them.

"This is bad." Edward stated the obvious, studying Carlisle with piercing amber eyes.

"Yeah you guys are fucked."

Got that right.

Wait, what?

Alice was so startled her grip loosened on Carlisle's arm.

That was not a vampire's voice, nor did the voice belong to anyone in her Coven. All the same, she knew that voice. Her amber eyes flitted around the room, searching for the source, and lighted upon the one person who's presence she hadn't noticed, and who didn't belong there. There sitting on the threshold between the open glass door, and the backyard was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens. What was most startling was the strawberry-frost scent emanating from her that marked her distinctively as human. A human snuck up on a Coven of vampires.

How?

And what was she wearing?

Alice's eyes narrowed as she drank in the human's appearance. The woman was sitting comfortably in the doorway, one leg stretched out in the room and the other leg held up at an acute angle-a classic cool pose. One arm was resting on her upturned leg, and the other arm was in her lap holding a long mahogany staff in place. She was dressed shabbily in ripped jeans, that were stiff with dirt and grime, like she had been sleeping in the forest for the past two weeks. She didn't wear a shirt, but instead she wore an unbuttoned wife beater that might have revealed her torso, and a generous amount of cleavage had she not been wearing several layers of bandages that extended from her shoulder to her waist. Around her neck was an archaic necklace that had not been in style since the time of Christopher Columbus. It was hand made, and held the fangs of some poor toothless animal. The necklace itself was crafted in a way that was purely Native American in style, and in a rustic way fit with the woman's mystic appearance.

Her staff was also an object of interest.

From tip to tip, an onerous amount of detail went into carving the piece of wood into intricately designed masterpiece. It thrummed with purpose, just like the woman holding it did.

"And who the hell are you?" Rosalie bit out, her voice acidic and trembling with unrepentant rage. Rosalie was well past the point of verbal eloquency. Her coven leader had just attacked her, and was currently being held down by four other vampires. Alice could see her blonde sibling quake in exhaustion as emotional dissonance tore at her scattered nerves. Carlisle had actually managed to scare Rosalie.

Rosalie's venom didn't seem to register to the grinning human though.

Smiling a small wicked smile that held far too much amusement, the nameless brunette lurched to her feet, slinging her staff expertly across her shoulders and letting her hands rest on the ends. She chuckled indulgently. "My name's Bella." The brunette woman introduced herself elegantly, inclining her head at Rosalie. This was the same Bella Alice had heard speaking to Billy over the phone. She didn't think that the human was so appallingly arrogant in person.

Who knowingly walked into a houseful of vampires, and smiled impishly like that?

"You're Bella?" Esme asked, completely flabbergasted by the girl in front of them.

"The one and only." Bella remarked coolly, her gaze darting from Rosalie to Esme. "And you're...a vampire" Her hazel eyes swept in a cursory circle around the room, pausing to linger on Rosalie who stared hatefully back, before moving to each vampire in turn and finally landing on Carlisle. "I walked into a household of Vampires." The brunette concluded in amazement, before ending her examination by meeting Carlisle's coal black eyes. "Hungry vampires." The woman corrected herself quietly, before shaking head. "Billy neglected to mention that." She murmured.

"You didn't know?" Alice asked incredulously, her eyes wide.

In that moment, Carlisle tore his arm from her grip, and with his now free limb, he slammed a curved hand into Jasper's throat, throwing the empath against the wall. A splitting crack echoed throughout the room as Jasper was sent tumbling through the plaster, and into the wooden posts that made the house structurally sound. With both hands mobile now, Carlisle bucked wildly, throwing Esme off of him and sending her rolling into Edward who did his best to catch Esme in midair while slowing their momentum after they were sent careening across the floor.

In that instant Carlisle was free, and his possessed gaze flashed towards the only viable food source in the room.

Bella quirked a disbelieving brow. "You've got to be kidding me."

Her half hearted complaint meant nothing to Carlisle who lunged towards her, intent on draining her dry.

As soon as he came within touching distance of her, and his fingertips grazed her throat, Bella lifted her palm to her lips and exhaled. Carbon dioxide, oxygen and crystalline flecks of something unnatural fanned out against his face. As soon as the flecks of translucent gold made contact with his skin Carlisle started screaming, a low wailing sound wrenching from his throat. He fell to the ground spasming, his screams reaching a new pitch with each passing second.

Bella took that opportunity to jab the end of her staff into Carlisle's throat effectively silencing him, and immobilizing him. The assembled vampires gaped in awe and wonder as this little seemingly harmless human, subdued a possessed vampire several hundred years older than her with a simple touch.

"What did you do to him?" Rosalie's demanded, her voice resounding harshly in the suddenly quiet room.

Bella didn't immediately answer her. Her attention was completely focused on the prostrate vampire beneath her staff. Reaching out with a questing hand the brunette stroked the side of Carlisle's face, and he snarled viciously at the touch. "Now what were you hoping to accomplish by taking control of this vessel?" It was an absent minded question, one devoid of all fear or anger. It was expressing a mild curiosity but nothing more. Bella smiled sweetly, and placed a thumb on Carlisle's forehead. The vampire immediately went slack at the touch. "I began the purging process so if I can't coerce the apparition out of him, it will be forced out in a few minutes." Her gaze cut over to Rosalie for a split second as she finally answered her question before returning to the deathly still vampire beneath her.

A garbled "Fuck you." Slipped choppily from Carlisle's mouth at her words.

Bella tsked, her eyes raking up and down Carlisle's monstrous appearance. "You're not exactly my type."

"Is now really the time to be flirting?" Edward's voice interrupted them, and Alice blinked at the visible strain darkening his features.

"Right right," Bella shook her head dismally. "Sorry Bedhead." She apologized rakishly, snorting at his unwanted input. She slipped a hand into her jean pocket withdrawing a piece of chalk. Kneeling to the ground she began to draw long slender lines around them until she was on one knee by Carlisle, and they were both encased in a perfect white circle. Sliding her staff away from Carlisle's jugular she rearranged herself so she was crosslegged in the circle, her mahogany staff resting on her knees.

Alice watched all of this happen, an increasingly puzzled expression growing on her face.

What was she doing?

"What did you do to me?!" The being that was not Carlisle screeched-echoing her thoughts. "I can't move."

Bella smiled in a way that was all teeth, and every Cullen in the room recognized the predatory look. "This is my power circle-imbued with my strength, and a conduit for my energy. Energy which is currently preventing you from leaving the circle. The cardinal rule of life is one soul-one body. You currently have two." Her evil grin widened, and she gestured to the circle. "As long as that body houses two souls you will never leave this circle."

"You trapped me." Not Carlisle hissed, baring curved fangs at Bella.

"Oh look at you, smart and pretty." Bella cooed, drawing pleasure from the way the vampire thrashed helplessly. Alice gaped at the way this woman handled herself. Teasing and taunting something far more merciless and ancient than herself. The human woman clearly had no sense of self preservation. Alice's gaze slanted to Jasper who was suddenly at her shoulder, watching Bella with starved onyx eyes. The family as a whole, had not eaten anything that would constitute as a meal in days, and Bella smelled delectable, although she also reeked of death, and another distinctly musky smell.

Alice could understand why her Southern Vampire was eyeing Bella like she was a juicy steak.

"She's not what I expected." He muttered to her, watching as Bella leaned in closer to Carlisle, prolonging her own entertainment for the moment.

Alice shook her head. "I don't think anyone expected her...That ghost has been tormenting people for weeks, and she's toying with it."

Esme's enhanced hearing picked up their whispered conversation and she nodded distractedly her eyes fixed on Bella and her mate. "What is she?" She wondered out loud, not expecting an answer from her children, and not getting one.

No one knew what Bella was.

Rosalie snorted. "She's a fucking disaster waiting to happen." The blonde vampire intoned darkly, and no one could find the words, or summon the nerve to disagree with her. Bella had slipped into their home undetected. Purposefully agitated a ghost that had taken over a vampire, and now was single handedly keeping that vampire at bay with nothing but sarcastic quips, chalk, and an invisible layer of energy no one could sense except her.

As if to cement her existence, as a living breathing paradox- Bella rose fluidly to her feet, a knowing smile on her face as if amused by the befuddled vampires in the room, and placed the palm of her hand against Carlisle's neck. "The only reason I left you in this body for as long as I did, is once I draw you out-I'm the only one that will be able to see you, and hear you speak. I know Forks is every ghosts undead playland, but you've caused far too much trouble, and now it's time for you to leave this plane."

Carlisle laughed shrilly, and the unpleasant sound made Alice grit her teeth.

Next to her Jasper tensed, and she slipped her hand in his, gently interweaving their fingers.

Her gaze remained militantly on Bella though, watching-waiting-wondering.

"You don't have that kind of power, you conceited bitch!" Not Carlisle howled, his face a mask of agony and petulant rage.

Bella chuckled, an ambigious smile creeping across her lips.

"I'm death's child. A mediator between the living and the dead. Sending volatile ghosts to the afterlife is my job, and I've been doing it for a very long time." The temperature in the room plunged by several degrees, and suddenly Carlisle no longer looked defiant. He looked terrified, and Bella's expression was one of chilly obstinancy. "You are one of the spirit's who has deigned yourself above death, and who dare to claim that your entitled to a life you no longer have, and a life you no longer deserve. You robbed other humans of their life in the name of vengeance, and now I will rob you of yours in their name."

Alice's eyes widened at the bold declaration.

For some reason, the words sounded rehearsed, like Bella recited them on a regular basis. Was it necessary to identify, and label a ghost before banishing it? Did she do this everytime she was confronted by a spirit who had wreaked havoc on the human plane? That would explain why the brunnette woman appeared to be bored out of her mind right now, even as she darted into motion.

Bella swung the edge of her staff against Carlisle's chest, and the petrified vampire caterwauled, clawing at the wood that held it in place. Bella grunted, but held steadfast as the writhing vampire continued to scream. If Carlisle was human he would be hoarse by now, as it was he struggled vigorously, until finally the fight bled out of him, and he went limp beneath Bella's staff, leaving the rest of the Cullens to wonder if the spirit was gone. Finally. Carlisle's eyes were closed, but the distorted expression that marred his perfect features just a few minutes ago was gone.

Bella didn't relax though. Her grip tightened on her staff and she stumbled back a step, her heel pressing against the edge of the circle. Hissing at the contact, The brunette's brow furrowed in concentration, as she slowly sat down again, her eyes unfocused. "Oi." She rasped, her breathing troubled. "Get your vampire out of my circle."

Esme frowned. "Wait a second what did you do? Is Carlisle-"

"He's fine, but if you don't get him the fuck outta my circle, he's going to get possessed again, and the strain will drive him completely insane this time." Bella snapped irritably, her temper flaring at the lack of action from the vampires in the room.

Moving quickly, Esme and Edward sped over to Carlisle at vampire speed, and lifted him up. Together they carried him across the room to the one edge of the couch that was still intact, and laid him out lengthwise, their expression's twisted up in concern and worry. Alice watched them with narrowed eyes before looking at Bella who was sitting on the ground again, this time assuming a classic medative pose, her legs crossed beneath her.

"And now for the fun part."

Bella closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

And at that precise moment Alice's eyes glazed over in a vision, one that left her head spinning and her eyes wide with shock, when it stopped. "Bella didn't banish the ghost, she willingly allowed it inside of her body!" She rushed through the explanation in one breath, her gaze flitting around the room, and pausing at each member of her family in turn. "The apparition is going to make her bleed...alot, and in the condition we're in, we'll kill her if she starts bleeding at all." Alice swallowed a mouthful of venom at the thought, and shook her head gently to clear her mind. "We need to go hunting."

Rosalie glared murderously at Bella's deathly still form. "I loathe that girl."

"You loathe everything." Edward snorted.

Alice shook her head at their not so playful banter.

Her thoughts were turned towards another avenue.

Her visions were suddenly working again, and she could only assume Bella was the cause since the ghost was still present.

"Let's go hunting guys." She said quietly.

She wanted Bella to live.

She had an infinite number of questions for her.

In the back of her mind, Aro's words warned her to tread cautiously.

_The only thing more detrimental to our health than fire is a ghost-and the only thing more dangerous than that are those capable of interacting with them_

* * *

**And that's the end of that. We see more next chapter and get an explanation of who the ghost is and why it was killing people, although next chapter will be awhile because I have other stories to update and ever since I started watching True blood my muse has really kind of tapered off and died for this story xD I can't help it. I like how they made the vampires and the people in True blood better than in Twilight, not to mention Pamela and Tara make me happy. Anyone else excited for the new season?**

**Also in the middle where Aro is talking about ghosts, and he goes off into another language, he is simply illustrating his knowledge of other languages, and saying ghost in them. It went like this: Fantasme (Spanish) Boheentha.(Irish) Gosuto (Japanese)**

**Anyways R and R people. **


End file.
